


Clarity

by ScootMcCute



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cute Isaac, Hurt Isaac, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Scott, True Love, Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootMcCute/pseuds/ScootMcCute
Summary: There is a new one in school. And this new guy always knows what he wants. And he wants Isaac. But Isaac is in love with his alpha. Scott McCall. So if a new person wants you and finds out your secret that you are a werewolf and he wants you to distance yourself from your love. And there is a new bad pack in town. What to do?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. Jeez, He's weird

**Author's Note:**

> Just a daydream of mine. And I had to write it down. Pls enjoy

It had been a long time since Allison had broken up with Scott. The whole situation, with her mother, the werewolves, the fact that her mother had tried to kill her boyfriend had become too much for her.  
How could she have decided? Her mother was now dead and how could she continue to be with Scott?  
Scott understood. He knew it was not easy for her, so he accepted the breakup. He told her he was waiting for her, he really would because he loved her.  
But did he really still love her? After that time, something had changed.  
His feelings? No. He still had a lot for Allison. Or was it the strange feeling that he had in his stomach? A feeling that something strange was going to happen.  
In a conversation with his best friend Stiles, the feeling was confirmed, because he had such a feeling, too.  
But it wasn't that either. Not that, that had changed.  
Then maybe it was that smell. A smell he'd noticed since becoming an alpha. A smell that came from someone he never expected.  
It was beautiful ... fascinating ... full of ecstasy ... full of sweetness. So he told his best friend Stiles.  
Such a beautiful fragrance that came from Isaac Lahey.  
"Dude ... I can't understand that. I can't smell like a werewolf. And Bro ... I thought you were straight!" Grinned Stiles and slapped Scott on the shoulder for fun. "Maybe you're bi So I'm a bit bi, I think!"  
Scott stopped listening to his friend, because when they were peeking through the hallway on the way to the lacross locker rooms, the smell came back into his nose and when they entered the room he saw Isaac Lahey, who was setting up his Things to change for today's training.  
"Hi, Isaac ..." He smiled slightly and got a big smile back from the blonde."Hi, Scott, Stiles", the taller nodded to the two and began to undress. Scott watched Isaac for a moment. He had to admit that the blonde looked really good. Well built. Kinda hot even. He turned slightly red and rummaged deep in his locker that his face couldn't be seen.  
"What do you think? Will we get back the test we wrote in math soon?" Stiles tore him out of his thoughts.  
They chatted for a while when the coach whistled.  
"Listen, gentlemen! Just not you, Greenberg. You shouldn't be here at all."  
All the boys ended their conversations and what they were doing and looked over at the coach.  
"We're getting a new one. He starts training today. Don't take it too hard on him, yet. And that applies to you too, newcomer!"  
A tall, tanned boy with almost black hair and brown eyes came out of the coach's office. He had to be about the size of Boyd, but he was definitely as wide.  
Everyone looked at him, some nodded to him. Only Scott and Isaac wrinkled their noses.  
"He smells of trouble," said Isaac, who was about to put on his training t-shirt.  
The new guy said nothing at first and looked around until his eyes were on the wolf pack.  
"I'm Malik. Nice to meet you," he grinned at the group.  
He looked at Stiles and Scott first, // cute ... but not my type ... // until he saw Isaac.  
He grinned at the blonde with a strange look and disappeared behind a closet to find a place to change.  
"Urgh ... he's weird ..." Isaac didn't miss the way Malik looked at him. Nevertheless, he preferred to dedicate himself to his friends.  
"Well Scott. Do you have to work today?"  
"Yes, unfortunately. I will probably have to lock the clinic again," he smiled weakly.  
"May I accompany you? Derek and Cora will definitely not be home again until the next pack meeting and when Peter is there I don't want to be home alone."  
"Yeah, sure. Deaton won't mind."  
Scott smiled at Isaac with his puppy eyes, which melted Isaac a little and they finished changing.  
"I don't wanna hang out in inside the Vet. So i will leave directly after school, to catch some food, for my dad.", smiled Stiles and got an understanding nod from his best friend.

They were just about to start chatting again, when the trainer whistled for training.  
"Hurry up girls !!! Just not you Greenberg! You can stay where you are!"  
During the warm-up lap, Malik ran next to Isaac, even if it was a little difficult to keep up, because Isaac was very fast.  
"Hi. I'm Malik"  
"Yes ... got it." Isaac answered dryly.  
"May I get your name?"  
"Isaac." A short answer.  
"Beautiful name." Malik grinned. And there it was again. That grin. It frightened Isaac.  
"Thank you..."  
Isaac accelerated and left Malik behind until he caught up with Scott and Stiles.Scott gave the blond a questioning look and now ran a little slower.  
"Are you okay Isaac?" Scott asked.  
"Yup .. The new one is weird ..." Isaac replied shortly.  
"I noticed it too," Stiles emphasized.  
Scott dared to look back and observe Malik, who was probably doing the same.  
The Alpha's blood started to boil when he noticed that the new boy was examining Isaac's bum.  
"Definitely weird!" He pressed out of clenched teeth.  
Isaac raised an eyebrow but then changed the subject to the vet.  
After training, Scott said goodbye pretty quickly because he was late for work (again).  
"Isaac! I have to go, I'm sorry. I would still be happy if you came over! Take care ,okay?"  
Isaac smiled at him and waved goodbye to him.  
"I'll come around later."  
"Yeah, Man... Goodbye, to you too, Bro!", Stiles waved after him and crossed his arms. Then he grinned. He was absolutely sure, that Scott was liking Isaac. "I'll go too. Bye, Isaac. And be careful."  
"I will. Thanks.." Isaac smiled and looked after Scott and Stiles.  
Now, alone, with a few other players, Isaac began to undress to take a shower.  
"Hey Isaac."  
Isaac winced slightly when Malik suddenly spoke to him from behind. He should have heard him coming.  
"What's going on ..." He turned as the new man pushed him against the wall and came closer and closer.  
"I think you're really hot, you know!"  
"Um ... thanks ... and now you can take a step back ... please ..."  
But Malik made no move to move away from him.  
"Please ... I don't like confined spaces ... or if someone comes too close to me ..."  
"I'm not doing anything," grinned Malik and Isaac felt uncomfortable.  
"I just wanted to ask if you were single. If so, if you don't even want to hang out with me?"  
Isaac raised an eyebrow. It had never happened to him before.  
"No thanks ..... you're not my type ..." Isaac remarked sassy, trying not to look scared. "Besides, there's someone else. Now go!"  
"Ah yes ... I saw you talking to this brunette girl. What was it? Allison? ... yes, sweetie."  
"Um ... yes ... exactly ... the ... girl" Isaac pushed Malik back slightly.  
It would have escalated if there had been no freedom on either side.  
He had to control himself not to change infront of Malik and so betray his secret and endanger the whole pack.  
A light touch by Malik on Isaac's hand made the blonde shiver.  
Just a second longer and it would have happened if the school bell hadn't rung again and Malik had turned away ..  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I think. And keep in mind that I always get what I want."  
With a wave, the newcomer disappeared from the locker room, leaving a confused, slightly fearful Isaac.  
"Jeez .... what a creep ... I should let Scott know ... right? ..."  
He forgot the shower, got dressed, and hurried to his car to finally follow Scott. Lost in his thoughts, he drove off.  
"Dr. Deaton?" Scott asked.  
"How are you?" The doctor smiled and looked at the teenager.  
"Fine..Thanks....There is one thing I want to ask you."  
"Go ahead, ask."  
"Since I became an alpha ... I've noticed smells that I've never smelled before."  
"Smells? How?"  
"For example ... A smell coming from Isaac. It ... smells so good. I just don't know how to describe it."  
Deaton smiled again, put his work aside and asked Scott to join him at the table.  
"Listen, Scott. In this world there is the pack behavior of the werewolves. That means alpha, betas and even omegas. In your case Derek is the alpha, you are his right hand as a delta. That means you are like an alpha. You are the True Alpha, aggressive and territorial, but in the presence of Derek you are the second commander and the right hand. Do you understand? "  
Scott listened attentively, but still didn't know what that had to do with the smells.  
"Then there is the beta. Betas are the 'most normal' and most common ones. In contrast to alphas and omegas, they do not feel the inevitable urge to reproduce. Both male and female betas have normal genital organs with no special characteristics.", continued deaton.  
"On the other hand, omegas ... omegas are not what you were told, Scott. Omegas are the lowest in the rankings. They are there to reproduce. That's why they get into Heat"  
"What is heat?" Asked the young wolf, raised an eyebrow and looked at his boss.  
"A heat is the time when the omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide until the heat is over. If they have an alpha partner, he will never leave their side, be it because they have to get their omega, food or water. Mostly they have sex and then rest. "  
Scott's eyes widened at what the Doctor had just said.  
"Does that mean...."  
"That means omegas exude a certain smell that is only perceptible to alphas, like some mating animals. Scott, Isaac is an omega that hasn't been in heat yet. He can have children, Scott. And you can smell that as alpha. "

The black-haired was about to say something when he heard the clinic door. When he looked around the corner, he saw Isaac. However, he didn't know how to deal with the situation now. But then he noticed that Isaac seemed very confused and startled. He could already smell the fear.  
"What's going on Isaac?" He asked worriedly.  
"Oh nothing ... I'm fine, thanks!" Isaac smiled and entered the clinic. He had decided not to tell Scott about Malik because he didn't want to bother the Alpha with such little things.  
Scott let Isaac enter, who was also greeted by Deaton.  
"Have a coffee. It feels good."  
"I prefer tea, thank you ...", Isaac smiled lightly and let his thoughts wander over the past situation again.  
He didn't want to feel that way and now decided to be stronger and fight Malik if he wanted to do something again.  
Above all, why should Isaac not be able to defend himself against a human being? He was a werewolf.  
He had to take care of that alone and now devoted himself to Scott and the Doctor.  
Stiles went home and after a heated discussion with his father, who had just eaten unhealthy fast food, he threw himself into bed and thought. He hadn't heard from Scott or Isaac today. At the moment there was no sign of life from Derek either. Should he be worried about Derek? Isaac was definitely with Scott now and in good hands. And Derek. Derek was a grown man and also a werewolf. So why should he worry?  
And than there was this feeling again. The feeling Scott had spoken of. Something terrible was going to happen and he didn't know if it had anything to do with Derek or anyone else. It promised to be a sleepless night again. Stiles listened to the police reports again. He then decided to send Scott a message if he and Isaac were fine.  
Dr. Deaton had already left and Isaac and Scott were now alone in the clinic. The blonde beta helped Scott clean up a bit. They checked together on the patients who had to stay there overnight and then locked the clinic.  
"You going to Derek now?" Scott asked, putting on his motorcycle jacket and gloves.  
"Yup ... where else," laughed Isaac, leaning against his car.  
"You know ... you don't have to stay with him."  
"Are you offering me to live with you?" Isaac smiled. He tried to look cool and not show that he could have jumped into the air.  
"Well ... why not?"  
"You know ... I could think about it.", Grinned Isaac and got into his car. "See you tomorrow at school?"  
"See'ya." Scott got to the car and leaned down to look at Isaac again. He smiled, but with a slightly worried look.  
"Take care of yourself."  
Isaac smiled sassy at him and started the engine.  
"Sure!"  
So he continued and Scott got on his motorcycle. Before he left, he checked his cell phone to see if anyone had written to him. A message from Stiles.  
/We're fine. Isaac is on the way home. I just offered him to move out from Dereks ... Wtf, Bro ... And how was it with you? /  
It wasn't long before a message came back because the human was still awake.  
/ Brooo .. Nothing special, ya'know. Couldn't sleep and listened to the police reports. There's nothing going on in Beacon Hills right now. It's almost creepy that NOTHING is going on. Call me when you are home! /  
Scott smiled at the news and drove home.  
When he got home, he called Stiles as ordered.  
"Scott! Really? Do you want him to move in with you? In a commune with Isaac? And your mom? Does she know that? Haha. A werewolf commune."  
"Hey, hey, hey ... Mom doesn't know about it yet. But I don't think she would mind that much ... Or what do you think?"  
Now Scott was a little unsure. In principle, he had already asked Isaac if he wanted to move in.  
Isaac thought about it. He definitely thought.  
What if his mother had something against it. How could he cancel Isaac, who might want to decide to move in with him.  
"Man..I think I screwed up."  
Stiles laughed on the other line.  
"I'm laughing so hard right now....Are you so in Love that you didn't think any further?"  
"I'm not in love. Omg .. I still have to tell you what Deaton told me."  
And he started to tell.  
"Wtf .... WHAAAT?" You could hear a typing from Stiles. He had got out of bed and sat at his computer to investigate.  
"Dude ... Really. Alpha, Beta, Omega. There are also deltas, gammas and ... huh? There are also zetas."  
"How, Stiles? ... How did you find it so quickly?"  
"I'm just curious.", Stiles grinned into the phone.  
"Anyway. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
"And Isaac? He's an Omega, did Deaton say?"  
"Yup ..." Scott had dropped on the bed.  
"Then it could be that you have no crush at all?"  
"Yup ..."  
"Then it could be that Derek might be attracted to Isaac?"  
Scott was silent for a moment. He hadn't thought of exactly that. But he wasn't in love. Why should it bother him?  
"Do you think? Or do you think that maybe they already ..."  
"Shut up, Stiles!" Scott interrupted, turning around in bed.  
"I just mean ..... not that I would be interested."  
And yes, he was. The thought bothered Stiles. Even very. He always had something for the Sourwolf.  
"Maybe ... He should really move in with you ..."  
"Yes, perhaps..."  
Stiles started talking about his internet research again when there was no answer from the Alpha.  
"Scott?? Scottie?"  
The black-haired man had fallen asleep. As best he could, wondering why it bothered him that Isaac, who was an Omega who could get into Heat at any time, lived with Derek.  
Stiles smiled slightly, put everything aside and threw himself on his bed.  
Derek and Isaac? He didn't like the thought. A mess of information swirled in his head.  
Did Derek wants Isaac? Did Derek know about it? Could he smell what Scott smelled?  
It had taken him a long time to admit that he somehow liked Derek. But the thought of Derek liking Isaac was unbearable.  
This night was a long, difficult night for both of them. Scott whirled around, waking up again and again.  
Stiles pressed his face into his pillow, turned back and forth a few times.


	2. What a find for Malik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something inevitable is happening before Malik's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter Chapter

The next morning, Stiles and Scott met outside the school as usual and started talking wildly. About the new information, about Isaac, about Derek, about Alphas, Omegas and Betas. They talked about how they slept, and then Scott noticed a familiar smell. Derek Hale.  
They looked in the direction and saw the Black Camaro standing on the other side of the parking lot.  
"Derek!" Scott called and they ran to the Pack Alpha.  
"Pack meeting. Today!"  
"Wow. No, "hello, how are you?" So I'm fine if you're interested.", Stiles shrugged.  
Derek just glared at him before getting back in his car and starting the engine.  
"Pass it on to Isaac and the twins. 6pm!" He drove away and left the two boys behind.  
"He's in a good mood again," sighed Stiles, somehow disappointed, wondering if he would have expected more. But what should he expect from Derek Hale? Did it make him sad?  
Then he saw Lydia. The most beautiful woman in his eyes.  
"Hi Lydia!"  
"Hey, Stiles," she smiled briefly and passed them to greet Allison, who had arrived at school with Isaac.  
With Isaac. Scott wrinkled his nose.  
Better to focus on Stiles disappointed face when Lydia just walked past him than on Isaac, who was chatting with Allison over and over again.  
Isaac said goodbye and disappeared into the school building when Allison and Lydia joined Scott and Stiles.  
"Sorry Stiles. I was just so excited about something I had to tell Alli," giggled the strawberry blonde, hugging the Human who was happy to return the hug.  
"No problem. Girl stuff, huh?" He grinned.  
Scott, meanwhile, tried to behave normally towards Allison and to understand his feelings.  
"Hey Isaac!"  
Isaac was just finished on the toilet and washed his hands.  
"Ah..you again," he said and then turned to Malik.  
"Ohh .. why so rude."  
The taller took Isaac's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb, which immediately pulled away.  
"Just wanted to ask how you are," he grinned.  
"On the toilet?" Isaac raised an eyebrow.  
"Haha .. Could have happened outside, but I saw you get here. I took the chance to meet you alone."  
Malik came so close that the blonde dodged backwards but bumped into the sink.  
"I told you I didn't want anything from you .. So .. go bother someone else." The werewolf pushed Malik away and grinned cheekily at him.  
"Yes yes. You said that. But ....." Malik came so close that Isaac could feel his breath on his cheek. He whispered in his ear.  
"Just as I said. Remember that I always get what I want."  
Isaac closed his eyes tightly. This uncomfortable feeling spread again in him and he hoped Malik would leave quickly enough.  
"Always!"  
An ice cold shiver crept over Isaac's back before Malik finally lets go and left him alone in the boy's bathroom.  
His heart was pounding so hard that he thought the whole school could hear it. Which was actually not possible. The only one who could possibly hear it was ....  
Scott.  
"Something is strange," said Scott, who was heading towards the school building.  
"How?" Asked Stiles.  
"Something's wrong with Isaac. I'll go check on him."  
Just on the way to school, the blonde came towards him, still with a loud heartbeat.  
"Isaac. Everything okay?"  
"Sure," Isaac smiled. He tried to hide it. But that was not easy at all, infront of an Alpha. Especially the Alpha, which he had so much respect for and was attracted to. More than his own.  
"You're lying..." Scott raised an eyebrow questioningly and eyed the taller man in front of him if anything was different.  
"No ... it's really nothing. I'm ....." What was he? "Just a little upset lately. You know ... that I'm looking for a job, maybe to help Derek with the loft ... Or to find my own apartment ..."  
The Alpha didn't believe a word. And the thought that Isaac was thinking about helping Derek even rent the apartment made him sick.  
"Move in with me!"  
Isaac's eyes widened. That had been an option before. He had said he would think about it.  
"I..."  
The school bells rang and the masses of students, including Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Danny and the twins who had just joined them, swarmed past the two werewolves into the school.  
Isaac smiled and mingled with the crowd to blur his pulse with the sounds of the human students.  
Scott watched him go and sighed.  
He would have expected an answer, but he didn't want to push the blonde.  
Malik, at that moment, had been watching Scott and Isaac and grined to himself. His conclusion on this situation: Isaac was not in love with the brunette, sweet girl, Allison, but with Scott McCall.  
As it seemed to him, the two hadn't made it far in their relationship, so he saw a good chance for himself.  
The school day went as usual, Stiles got in a discussion with the History Teacher, Danny was with Ethan, nobody could separate the two anyway, and Aiden tried to talk to Lydia. So everything normal, except for the fact that Malik was now even more intrusive. He took him by the hand, whispered unpleasant things in his ear, and put his arm around his shoulders now and then. And the more Malik tried, the more afraid Isaac was of being unable to hold back, transform, or tell Scott.

After school, Derek, with Cora and Peter in tow, was already in the parking lot waiting.  
"We thought we would only meet at 6 p.m.", Stiles grinned at the older one. He just glared at him again, as always.  
"We'll meet at the old Hale house. Now!" Derek muttered and turned away.  
Everyone now headed for the forest where the Old House of the Hales stood.  
Malik had watched them again and wondered what so many 16 year olds wanted from an adult. Were they a gang? But he didn't really care. He drove home and was already planning his next steps to win Isaac over.  
"So. Why here? And why now?" Scott asked seriously when they all got out and gathered around Derek in a semicircle.  
"Because we don't have time! And here it is less noticeable than in the city."  
"What do you mean? Did we miss something?" Asked Stiles and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"While you were fooling around and playing like the puppies you all are, Cora and I found out things about the pack and our safety."  
"Boah! Hang on a minute! YOU decided to make a werewolf army out of teenagers and your dear uncle over there ..." Stiles indicated the blue-eyed ex-alpha. "..Maybe he contributed well ..." The man winced when Derek looked at him threateningly and his teeth bared.  
"okay, okay..."  
"And what is it about now?" Isaac asked out of nowhere, who had leaned against a tree. "What is so important now?"  
"A strange pack is in town," it shot straight out of Cora Hale. Derek just rolled his eyes. "We still don't know much besides that the Alpha is looking for new betas. That means every youth in town is at risk and we are all at risk if it comes out with us. His pack is made up of very experienced, adult betas who, like Derek and I, were born wolf or have been werewolves for a long time. "  
"Since when has the pack been in town? We didn't notice anything," Scott put both Hands on his hips and stared at Derek.  
"We don't know either. We only know that they are here and endanger us. We have to get rid of them before something bad happens!" Derek replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Can we do something right now?" Asked Aiden, who folded his arms just like the Alpha.  
"Keep your eyes and ears open. They can hide well. Maybe they will come to school soon. We cannot allow anyone to be hurt by them. So far they have done no harm. But the hostile Alpha wants to check out the youngsters first, who could fit into his pack, "explained the black-haired man and the boys and girls nodded.  
"Lydia!"  
"Yes?"  
"If you have the feeling that something is wrong and you have to scream ... Then scream! That can also help."  
The strawberry blonde nodded.  
"Okay .. I'm trying."  
Derek nodded and the meeting was over for today.  
"And no goodbye or good night?", Stiles teased Derek and got a evil glare as revenge.  
Stiles raised an eyebrow and ran to his jeep.  
"Pfff.....How could we not have noticed them?" Stiles scratched his head wildly. "They could have done something terrible by now."  
"Come down, Stiles!" Scott tried to calm his friend. "Maybe they didn't do anything bad!"  
"Until now!" The Human snorted and they all got into their vehicles.  
"Let's just keep our eyes open and listen to Derek!", Lydia said now and drove away.  
Isaac sighed and stayed right there with Derek. Who just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you want to say anything?"  
The beta looked at him with a slightly cowed look.  
"No..."  
"You're afraid of something. Is it the other pack?"  
"Derek .. It's nothing. One thing I don't want to bother anyone with. I can handle it myself."  
How could he tell Derek everything if he couldn't even tell Scott ? He had to deal with it.  
So he also went to his car and looked again at Derek, who was only chasing him with his eyes, which don't really indicate how he was feeling, or what mood he was in.  
"Are you home tonight?" Isaac asked before getting in.  
"Maybe. Not sure yet."  
Isaac just nodded, slightly disappointed and he drove off to the Loft in town.He hated being home alone. Nightmares about his past troubled him constantly. He felt a little safer when his alpha was at home and he knew that no one could come in to harm him. Even though he was a werewolf for a while, he couldn't forget what had happened when he was a normal teenager. That his father had beaten the shit out of him and locked him in the freezer for several hours.  
Isaac shook his head and concentrated on the street.  
Malik had just got some snacks in the 24 hour market because he wanted to make a cozy movie night alone. He entered the street, strolled comfortably to his car, and then saw a car he knew from school.  
"Lahey .." he grinned and got into his car to secretly follow Isaac. He drove after the blonde for a while until the car stopped.  
"So you live here."  
Isaac parked at the usual place and went up to the loft, which he found completely empty. // Phew .. Peter is not there .. // he sighed happily and threw his school supplies and a jacket in a corner, took off his shoes and sat on the couch.  
// What am I going to do now? //  
The evening had just started. Since the pack meeting was very short, he was already at home at just 5:30 p.m.  
The brunette pursuer watched the action and saw the light went on in one of the windows.  
// That must be Isaac.//, he grinned. 

After some time without a sign of the blonde, Malik decided to climb a tree opposite the building to see what was going on in the apartment.  
Isaac was still sitting on the couch, nervously fiddling with his t-shirt. He waited and waited and it seemed like an eternity. No sign of Derek or Cora. They were probably looking for the opposing pack. And all kinds of thoughts were already buzzing in his head. Why was he just sitting here instead of doing something? Shouldn't he be with his Alpha and help? What would Scott do?  
A heavy sigh escaped him and he got up, drank something and then took off his clothes to put on his sweatpants.  
Malik liked what he saw and he grinned to himself as he watched everything the werewolf did.  
For a while Isaac just paced back and forth in the loft, thinking when he yawned and realized that it was already 9 p.m. He hadn't done anything for 3 1/2 hours and had thought too much. There was no message from Derek, Cora, or Scott. So everything had to be fine ... right?  
He turned off the light and lay down on the couch that was open in the living room. He didn't want to go to his room now. Not when he was alone. He had brought his blanket and pillow and now he was lying there, again with a thousand thoughts. Only this time, the thoughts contained something else. Scott McCall.  
Move to him? Another alpha? Or was Scott already his alpha? Had he changed the pack internally? // Great, Lahey ... // Now he was even more confused.  
It took another hour before the beta was so tired that he finally fell asleep.  
That didn't matter to his observer. He had climbed down once and taken snacks up to the tree to enjoy his evening with Isaac. He didn't really care that he became a stalker.  
Now that Isaac was asleep, Malik thought he could go and worry about how he would go on the next day. But then he noticed that the blonde was moving on the couch. And not like someone who just wallowed, but someone who had a nightmare. It must have been a bad nightmare because the boy had jumped off the couch and screamed.  
But that wasn't the strange thing that took Malik's breath away. Not even why he opened his eyes in terror. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and started filming the spectacle in this loft.  
Isaac had dreamed of his father. Again. How he used to hit him and locked him up. Words that he had to listen to echoed through his head and he had no anchor. Not really. He wasn't sure if he could let Scott be his anchor. Wouldn't he cheat Derek as Alpha? So the inevitable happened. He changed. Right in front of a Humans eyes. Before the eyes of Malik.  
His eyes turned yellow gold, his nails grew into claws that he rammed into the ground, and his hair sprawled over his face. He was just suppressing a howl when Derek stormed in, grabbed his shoulders and shook him awake.  
"ISAAC!" He yelled at him, with his red eyes and just managed to get the boy back.  
The blonde stared at the man in front of him for a long time, before his eyes filled with tears and he could say something again.  
"D..Derek ... I'm sorry .. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to .. I couldn't hold back ... I .."  
"Pssst ... Isaac ..." The Alpha hugged Isaac fatherly and tried to calm him down. Which also succeeded after a while. The boy turned back and sobbed.  
"You must have been dreaming. Sleep with me in bed tonight," Derek murmured into his curly hair and he led him to his room, where they lay down in bed, together with Cora, who had heard everything and snuggled up behind Isaac. They were now in bed like a pack of wolves and Isaac was able to sleep in peace.  
But what a find for Malik.  
// How weird was that ... What happened there? // That night, Malik decided to do some research.


	3. His blood-red eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Isaac. I hate my own created character XDD So enjoy this and I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapters.

The next two days passed quietly. No other Pack, no attack. Only once, the werewolves at Beacon Hills High had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched, so they split up to keep their eyes and ears open all over the school grounds to protect human students.  
Aiden went to the sports field, Ethan was in the library with Danny. Scott and Stiles strolled across the schoolyard, Kira, Lydia and Allison went to their next chemistry class together and Isaac was in the lacross locker room. So they tried to get the upper hand from everywhere.  
That had worked well until then, because nobody was bitten or injured.  
It had taken Malik two whole days of research to find out what he had seen. What exactly the boy of his desire was, what he was hiding.  
He knew exactly what he had seen. He hadn't drunk alcohol or taken drugs that evening. So it had to be real.  
Isaac was something. And Malik could use this in his favor to win Isaac over or...

...to blackmail him.

On the third day, everything seemed normal, Isaac had an overwhelming feeling as if he wasn't feeling well. Something strange was going to happen.  
Scott, who immediately noticed that something was wrong with Isaac, also got a bad feeling.  
"Isaac?"  
"What is it, Scott?" Asked the blonde, fumbling with his shirt again.  
"Something is going on ... And it has been going on for a while. Is everthing okay?"  
"Sure. Stress .. I'm just stressed and I don't feel comfortable with this pack in town. It's too quiet," he lied.  
Scott looked at him worriedly, but thought it was of no value to push the boy. He wanted Isaac to come to him on his own when he was ready.  
"By the way, did you think about my offer? I want to talk to my mother today ..", the black-haired man smiled lightly and looked into Isaac's diamond eyes. Oh my God. These eyes. The eyes, in connection with the wonderful smell that Isaac exuded, almost drove Scott mad. Could it just be the alpha wolf in him who wanted to mate with an Omega? Maybe it wasn't his feelings?  
"I don't know Scott. Ask your mother, but don't give yourself too much hope, okay? I'm still thinking. It's not that easy."  
For a moment Scott said nothing when Isaac shook his shoulder lightly and he returned to reality.  
"Yeah .. sorry. I'm not forcing you to do anything. Take your time. It's understandable somewhere." Scott grinned and turned away from his conversation partner.  
"See you at training?"  
"Um .. Sure. See you later." Isaac smiled weakly and let Scott go.  
It was briefly quiet and Isaac ran through the almost empty corridor to his next lesson.  
"Aww. That's cute .."  
Isaac's heart almost stopped when Malik suddenly stood behind him. Why did the guy always come when, thanks to his head, he couldn't rely on his instincts?  
"You again?", The blonde turned annoyed to find that Malik was already close behind him.  
"Yes. Of course me," smiled the big one, gently stroking a curl from Isaac's face. He immediately slammed Malik's hand away and took a step back.  
"I told you to go away. Leave me alone, otherwise ..." He couldn't really think of anything. He couldn't hurt him with his claws or teeth ...  
"Otherwise you'll bite my throat out? Or wait ..." Malik grinned to both ears. "Or are you scratching me with your claws?"  
The werewolf's eyes widened.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I say I know everything about you and your weird roommates, Lahey. Werewolves, right?" He was still grinning.  
Isaac could have died at that moment. Why did that have to happen to him? How could this guy know about him and Derek? His face went pale and panic rose. His breath sharpened and he barely got air.  
He wanted to say something, but he was shaking too much to get anything out. His lips trembled and only a slight whimper escaped him.  
"You're probably wondering how I can know that?" The school bell rang. "Well ... it doesn't matter. I won't tell anyone ..."  
A slight glimmer of hope sparked in Isaac, but then the disappointment.  
"Under one condition."  
"You blackmail me?" It came out quietly and fearfully from Isaac's mouth.  
"So to say, yes!" The brunette scratched the back of his head as if it were a matter of course. "So what do you say ... you go out with me and we have fun together and I don't tell anyone about you. You don't hurt me and don't tell anyone about me, otherwise everyone knows it. And ...", Malik added sharply and menacingly. "You have to stay away from McCall, understand? Otherwise I'll tell everyone. I have a nice evidence video."  
"How??"  
"It doesn't matter either! So what do you say? I can post it here and now on the internet. During the break, all students will have seen it. Scott McCall too."  
There was a storm in Isaac's head. Someone had found out his secret. Now. Especially when there were dangers in the city and he couldn't decide which alpha to follow. He was breathing very hard now and thinking.  
It was good that Malik only knew about him. Well, unfortunately also from Derek. But he could protect all the others. Especially Scott.  
"Okay ... Okay. We're going out ..." he said and tried to calm down.  
"Good boy," the brunette patted the blonde on the head and gave him a pat on the ass.  
A faint whimper came from Isaac when he was left standing in the hallway.  
"I'll see you later, Isaac, after School" Malik called and disappeared into a classroom.  
Isaac stood there, trembling and alone, not really knowing what had just happened. Why? Why did that have to happen? And why should he stay away from Scott? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

His thoughts went crazy when the school bell rang again.  
He hadn't noticed that thanks to Malik he had missed a full lesson.  
Slowly, several students stepped out of different classrooms and filled the hallways with laughter and conversations that sounded to Isaac as if he were trapped in the freezer again and would hear everything from inside. It seemed blurry and surreal.  
People stared at him like he was a criminal. He noticed how his claws wanted to come out and almost bit his tongue to prevent his teeth from coming to the preview.  
Stiles was just coming out of his chemistry class when he saw Isaac standing in the middle of the hallway, almost transformed and in a panic attack.  
"SCOTT !!" he yelled and the Alpha came shooting out of the room.  
"What the..Isaac ??" he cried out, grabbed the beta by the arm, dragged him into an empty room and roared.  
"ISAAC!" He looked at the boy with his red eyes.  
Isaac immediately regained consciousness, turned back and fell to his knees when he saw Scott in front of him.  
"I'm sorry .. Scott, I" Malik's words repeated in his head "... I have to go!"  
Tears filled his eyes and he got up and stormed out of the classroom to his car. He got in and drove off furiously.  
"Isa ...."  
"Wow .. what is going wrong with this guy? He never cried when you shouted at him right?" Stiles puffed lightly in his ear and raised both eyebrows questioningly. "I'd rather write to Derek that Isaac ran away and hopefully goes home."  
Scott was still watching after the beta, which was long gone.  
"He is not feeling good!"  
"Really? It looked to me like he was the happiest little mother hugger of the year. Yey!" Stiles said sarcastically and got his cell phone out. He saw Derek's number. Call? No. As much as he would like to hear Derek's, not kind, voice now, he just wrote a message and hoped for an answer.  
Now he had to help Scott in this strange situation. And especially. Why would he want to hear Derek's voice? He would just snap at him anyway.

Isaac could have gone nuts. He had allowed someone to threaten him and even get him involved. How weak did he have to be? Tears rose again in his eyes.  
For a while, he just drove around town, thinking. How was he supposed to get out of this? When did that end? It had just started and he didn't know how long he had to deal with Malik. A human had threatened him. He should have fought back. He could have fought back. But not without hurting people. Or even worse. No! Isaac didn't want to hurt innocent people. But was Malik innocent?  
After hours, too many thoughts and tears, Isaac drove back to school. What was now agreed with Malik had to be kept now.  
After school, Malik looked around the parking lot but didn't see Isaac's car. // Hmm .. He must have run away. No problem ... I can just put the video ... // His thoughts were interrupted when the black car pulled up outside the school grounds. He grinned and ran to Isaac.  
"I thought you ran away," grinned the tall one, kissing Isaac on the cheek and gently stroking his leg. An ice cold shiver ran down the back of the werewolf and brought tears to his eyes. His eyes landed on Scott and Stiles, who had left the building somewhat exasperated and got into Stiles Jeep. But Isaac didn't want to let him be seen with Malik. So he drove away.  
"Isaac is not at home!" Said Stiles, a little worried now.  
"Where could he have gone? Maybe it has something to do with the other pack!"  
"I don't think so. I should have noticed!" Grumbled Scott, looking absent-mindedly out of the window.  
"Yes, but what was wrong with him then?"  
"Perhaps, his past caught up with him again. That happens… He'll take a little time and calm."  
"And you think it's safe for a beta when there's an enemy in town?"  
"Damn ... you're right .."  
"I'm going to Derek!"  
Scott looked into the distance and slowly started to worry. // What's wrong with you, Isaac? //

Derek was at home with Cora and Peter and discussed whether to look for the pack. When his cell phone rang for a new message, he read it and had Cora reply.  
'Isaac is not home. What happened?'  
'He had a panic attack and left,' came Stiles' answer.  
"Now that. These nightmares, bring him down and we can't use that at the moment ..." the Alpha grumbled and massaged his temple with one hand while the other was supported on the table.  
"In principle, he can't help it, can he?" Said Peter, who had made himself comfortable on the couch. Derek glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
Derek sighed loudly when the door opened and Scott and Stiles came into the loft.  
"We also let the others know that we should meet," said the true Alpha seriously. The adult nodded and briefly explained his idea.  
"I guess Isaac is fine. I haven't heard or felt that he's in danger any way. Except that he's always been nervous and scared lately."  
"Yes .. I noticed exactly the same thing," Scott nodded.  
After a while, the whole Pack except Isaac where there.  
"Let us first concentrate on the opposing pack ... Stiles, you try to contact Isaac and we others go hunting."  
"They haven't done anything so far, have they?" Lydia said.  
"So you want to wait for them to do something? Do you want to be idle again until you find a dead body again?" Cora snapped.  
"No, of course not ...", Lydia pulled away and let Aiden comfort her.  
After several discussions about who had to do what, the group separated and went hunting.  
Meanwhile, Malik let Isaac drive him into the forest, to the highest viewpoint of Beacon Hills.  
"We're pretty undisturbed here," he smiled, looking into Isaac's blue eyes. "You are really beautiful."  
Isaac said nothing and looked down at the city.  
"What's wrong?" Malik grinned and put his hand on Isaac's thigh.  
"Don't touch me !!", Isaac hissed and pulled his leg away as far as the car allowed.  
But the brunette just grinned wider.  
"Revolting what? Do you remember that I have a video that I can put on the net at any time?"  
Isaac wrinkled his nose and glared at Malik. But there was nothing he could do that could endanger him or his pack. He could change, but he couldn't hurt an innocent one. He wasn't like that. So he took a deep breath and looked cheekily at Malik without looking too scared.  
"And what are we going to do up here?"  
"Come on! I'll show you that. Get out," said Malik and opened the passenger door.  
Isaac took a deep breath and got out.  
"Come on, let's sit down."  
The Human sat on the floor and patted the empty space to the right of him. He asked the blonde to sit down, so Isaac did just that. Only Isaac sat a full meter away from the boy.  
He just didn't stop grinning and Isaac pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. So he could at least comfort himself. That was the safest position he could have taken at the moment.  
Malik started to tell. How it came about that he moved to Beacon Hills. That he no longer had parents and somehow Isaac now felt a connection to his life, since he also had no parents.  
"Relatable ..." he murmured.  
After a while, the blonde just stared down at the city, Malik had finished talking about himself and asked if he wanted to tell something.  
It felt like a normal date to Isaac and he started to rock to safety. // And for that, did he have to blackmail me? // Isaac licked his dry lips and then looked at the boy next to him, who was now not a meter away from him, but had slid towards him.  
"I ... don't want to talk about my past," he shrugged and then looked back down into the city. He tried to concentrate on his senses. Whether he could hear, smell or feel something.  
"Really a shame. But actually I only need to know one thing ..", said Malik and put his hand on one of Isaac's hands. Another shiver ran over the werewolf and he looked at the big one again.  
"I want to know what you sound like when you scream my name." Malik grinned angrily and pushed Isaac to the ground.  
"Hey what??"  
Within seconds, Malik sat on the blonde and looked him straight in the eye. He held his hands on the joints above his head and leaned over him until their lips almost touched when it clicked in Isaac's head.  
"Get off of me !!! Don't touch me!", He screamed from the neck and he freed himself from the grip of man. Malik had no chance against a werewolf and looked almost shocked in the boy's yellow-gold eyes.  
"Leave me alone !!!", he roared so loudly that his voice echoed in the forest.

Scott and Derek listened at the same time.  
"That was Isaac!" Screamed Scott and they met.  
"The enemy pack?" Asked the strawberry-blonde girl who had been underway with Aiden.  
"I don't know ... but they're close!" Derek grumbled and they looked in the direction the scream came from.  
"Let's save Isaac first!" Screamed Scott and ran. Everyone else followed.

After Isaac's roar, Malik had rolled off him and raised his arms protectively in front of his face.  
"You bastard !!" shouted the man and struggled up again. He was just about to attack Isaac and somehow surprise him.  
There was a rustle in the bushes. Someone heard his roar and Isaac fixed his eyes on the trees. Malik also noticed.  
"What are you waiting for?" He then shouted.  
Isaac hoped that Scott had heard his cry for help and was coming to him. But it wasn’t Scott nor Derek.  
A strange man stepped out of the forest and walked slowly towards them. Isaac was trembling all over and Malik was getting scared too.  
Another man came out of the forest and another. A woman from the other side. There were more and more. One after Another.  
The man who first appeared started grinning when he saw the human and a beta.  
His eyes glowed blood-red.


	4. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing Scott knew was that he didn't like Malik being so attached to Isaac from the start. And he couldn't imagine why Isaac wanted to hang out with this guy at all. Was the boy the reason for Isaac's fear and panic attack?
> 
> Whats going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little fluff at the end of this chapter. hope you'll like it

Malik didn't know why the man's eyes were red. What he knew was that they had to be werewolves too, and that the man has to be the leader.  
He slowly took a couple of steps back until he was standing next to Isaac.  
"Protect me ... you are one of those."  
Isaac looked at him angrily, shocked by the words. First he threatened him, then he attacked him and now Isaac had to play the hero? His eyes fell on the pack that had appeared. He as an inexperienced beta, against an experienced pack, with alpha and about 10 betas? He wouldn't survive that. But actually he had no other choice to get out of there.  
He changed and glared at the Alpha.  
He just laughed and sent two of his best fighters to take care of Isaac.  
No chance for the blonde. After just a few minutes, he had cuts and wounds everywhere. He writhed in pain.  
"And now to you, human," grinned the evil Alpha. "You wanted to stand up against a werewolf. Very brave. I could use something like that."  
"What ... what do you mean?" Malik asked anxiously. He had just gotten a wolf. Why was he so afraid? Probably because he had nothing to work against the pack.  
"I mean ..." with his pointed fingernails, he grabbed Malik's face and stared crazy in his eyes. ".... that you would fit perfectly into my pack."  
He opened his mouth and presented his sharp, pointed teeth. Maliks eyes widened. Would he die now?  
Isaac was just shaking off one of the betas when he saw the Alpha attached to Malik. At his throat.   
He had bitten him.

The man let Malik slide to the floor, whistled back his betas, and then turned to Isaac, who was kneeling in pain on the ground.  
"You bastard .." He had to cough and he spat blood. //Damn it...//  
"Now to you, Beta," grinned the Alpha. "You will die now. I like this patch of earth. And if I have wiped out your pack, I will settle down comfortably here." He laughed out loud and then stuck his claws up.  
"Die !!"

At that moment, Isaac was just thinking of getting out of there. To return to his pack. Back to Scott.  
So he did the only sensible thing.  
He let himself fall back and rolled over the abyss towards the city.  
"Nice try. We'll find you again. Don't worry !! And if the boy survives the bite, we'll be one more.", The Alpha called after the blonde and looked down the slope Isaac fell down. "If you survive that yourself," he added softly and laughed again before turning to the boy who was bleeding on the floor.  
It was a painful fall. He banged his head against several branches and trees, his arms and legs were grazed and scratched. Mixed with the dirt in the wounds, some broken bones and the wounds he got from the opponents.  
Finally he stopped and curled up in pain.  
He didn't know how long he had just been lying there. Some time had passed, but the wounds were still noticeable.  
He panted in pain and tried to get up.  
When he did, he put his arms around his stomach and moved towards the city as quickly as possible. He had to find Scott and the others.  
Some wounds started to heal and that gave him some strength.  
When he was so far better that he could walk properly, he started running.

Derek and Scott picked up the trail and found one. It smelled of Isaac's blood.  
"He's hurt ..." Scott snorted, worried.  
"But he lives ..." said Derek calmly and just when they wanted to use their senses again Isaac came towards them.  
"Malik ..." he panted, gasping for breath.  
"Oh god, Isaac. What happened?" Scott rushed to him and put his arms around his waist to support him. "Are you all right?"  
"It doesn't matter now! Malik. The new one!", He breathed heavily.  
"What about him?" Asked Lydia in surprise. She didn't know what the new school boy had to do with the pack.  
"He was bitten .. I don't know if he is still alive or if he has changed ....." Isaac took a deep breath before he could continue talking. "But ... The alpha of the pack is after us. They want to settle here as soon as they killed us all ..."  
Derek growled as if he saw it coming.  
Scott didn't elaborate on why Isaac was in the woods with Malik. Nobody did it. Now it was more important to find out how they could protect themselves from the enemy and take them out. The only thing Scott knew was that he didn't like Malik being so attached to Isaac from the start. And he couldn't imagine why Isaac wanted to hang out with this guy at all. Was the boy the reason for Isaac's fear and panic attack?  
Everyone looked at Isaac in shock. They expected something along those lines. So far, they have never had good experiences with other packs. But the fact that a boy was bitten from their school and they couldn't do anything, got them sick.  
"It's my fault ..." Isaac sobbed. "I didn't stand a chance. If I hadn't howled, the Alpha wouldn't have found Malik ..."  
"It's not your fault, Isaac. You wouldn't have had a chance against the pack alone. Don't worry about it!" Derek said to the younger one. But Scott couldn't put the puzzle together. Why was Isaac there? Why was Malik in the forest at all? Were they there together? Was Malik there and then Isaac? Did the pack arrive with Malik? Did Isaac find Malik when he was bitten? Somehow it didn't make sense.  
"What were you doing there?" He suddenly asked quietly while they were all on their way to the loft again. Meanwhile, Lydia had written to Stiles that they had found Isaac and what had happened.  
Since Scott was still supporting Isaac, they were a bit slower than the others and so Scott had seen a chance to finally ask him what was going on. Why Isaac had behaved so strangely and why he had tried to stay away from everything.  
Isaac thought for a moment. Did it matter if Malik had a video of him that could prove he was a werewolf? Of course it did. What a stupid thought. He would still endanger the pack. If Malik was still alive though.  
"I just wanted to take a little distance .. Too much stress. I just needed time for myself and went for a lap ....."  
"Why are you lying?" Scott suddenly asked with a disappointment in his voice that could have broken Isaac's heart.  
"Scott .... I"  
"Please tell me the truth, Isaac."  
They stopped, Scott grabbed Isaac by both shoulders and looked deep into his blue eyes.  
"Scott ... I can't talk about it. I would put everyone at risk. Please forgive me." Isaac smiled sadly. To see the Alpha so disappointed and worried broke his heart.  
Scott said nothing more about it. He was torn between trying to get Isaac to tell him the truth or giving him time to open on his own. Somehow it made him sad that Isaac was lying to him.  
They reached the loft at dawn and everyone gathered there.  
"How do we do it now?" Asked one of the twins and everyone looked a little depressed to the ground.  
"An innocent was bitten and we don't know if he'll survive. We can't find the pack that easily ... so there is no choice but to wait until they find us." Derek explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"Well! And what if they are now straying around and biting people? Hm? What should we do then?" Stiles interfered and raised an eyebrow reproachfully when he looked at Derek.  
"We need to rest. Especially Isaac," the Alpha growled at the human. "And I say that no one stays alone when they're after us all."  
"I'll stay with Aiden ..." Lydia murmured, looking for protection in her boyfriend's arms.  
"I'm at my father's home. We'll do it!" Added Allison, grinning as if they'd already won a battle.  
"I'll take Danny with me and Aiden and Lydia," Ethan replied and Kira also announced that she would stay with Malia.  
Cora, Peter and Derek stayed in the loft anyway and Scott would take Isaac home.  
"Stiles!"  
"Yup. Still present, Derek ..." the man grumbled.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home! I don't think they are targeting a person like me, or they know that I may be part of your pack."  
"You are part of it!" Scott said only.  
"No!" Derek growled.  
"No, I'm not one of you or what?" Again Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
Derek just glared at him before he spoke.  
"No, you won't go home alone! You either go to Scott or stay here!", he pressed out between gritted teeth.  
Stiles' heart leapt. Was Derek fucking-always in a bad mood-Sourwolf Hale worried about him? Hardly imaginable for him.  
"Then ..... I stay ....." He hesitated briefly. "I'm staying here. There are four of us here and Isaac needs some rest. And I can't sleep in Scott's room anyway," he laughed, then looked at Derek to see his reaction.  
"Good," he said only, turning away from the group. "Then go now and rest. Tomorrow after school, we'll meet to work out a plan. Keep your eyes and ears open."  
Everyone nodded and went to the door. Stiles eyes widened slightly and he shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Scott, who nodded to him.  
"Isaac!"  
Isaac, who was about to leave the loft with Scott, turned to the Packalpha.  
"What's up?"  
"I want to talk to you! In private."  
The beta took a deep breath, looked at Scott, with a look that said he was coming soon, and turned back to Derek.  
"What did you do there?" It shot straight out of the older one. He seemed kind of angry to the beta.  
How could Isaac tell Derek if he couldn't tell Scott? As far as he knew, Derek could also be seen on the video. Then shouldn't Derek know? But then someone would know and if Malik survived the bite, he had several options to threaten Isaac instead of just the video. With such an experienced pack, Malik would be more powerful than Isaac. So tell Derek something or not? He decided not to.  
"I ... needed time for myself and went to the forest to run. Then Malik came towards me ... And the pack .. Then it went quickly ..."  
"Why did you howl?" It shot out of Derek again.  
"Derek, I ... I don't want to talk about it!" The beta suddenly protested.He crossed his arms and turned away from the older one.  
"Why are you lying to us?" Derek raised his voice and Isaac winced slightly. He didn't want Derek or anyone else to be mad at him. The blonde, slightly anxious, turned back to Derek and looked at him reproachfully.  
"I have my own problems. And I don't want to talk about it! Accept that!" Whined Isaac and quickly disappeared out the door where Scott was waiting for him.  
Scott sat on his bike and waited when Isaac rushed out.  
"Isaac? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine ..." Isaac got on the bike behind Scott and wrapped his arms tightly around the Alpha. Both hearts started pounding as if they had synchronized. "Can ... Can we just drive please?" Added the blonde and Scott just nodded.  
The black haired werwolf always was the one who understood Isaac the best. He never pushed him, or tried to please him just for the sake of getting something in return. Scott was a soft soul, maybe a bit naive at some times, but he always tried his best to take the path of mercy instead of the easy one of chaos and destruction. He really wasn't perfect, but he fought for what was right and made sure to always learn from his mistakes. Yes, Scott McCall always made sure to stay as human as possible.   
Isaac's heart started pounding wildly. He leaned back slightly, hoping Scott didn't notice. His eyes stuck to the driver's back and then wandered up to the back of the head, covered by the helmet. Scott made no sign and drove silently towards his house.  
Deep in his heart, Isaac knew that Scott could hear his heart as he heard his. It was beating loudly and evenly and it had something soothing.  
When his heart had calmed down, he felt a kind of peace and he leaned his head on the back of the Alpha and wrapped his arms around him more tightly.  
For a moment, there were only the two of them on the bike, wrapped tightly, with a pounding heart, in peace.

After a while Scott drove into the driveway, his mother was still at work.  
"So there we are.", Scott smiled and stood still until Isaac detached himself and got off the motorcycle. Where the beta had hold him it got a little cold and Scott wondered if he had any feelings for the blonde. It wasn't just the smell that drove him crazy. It was the touch, the trust and ..... the heartbeat.  
Isaac just stood there waiting for the Alpha to be ready and open the door. The House. Scott had offered to move into this house with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be some more fluff betweet Sterek :3 hope you're looking forward to it.


	5. keep it silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens. nothing but little feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it gets more exciting in the next chapters ... I'm sorry Dx

"I'll give you the guest room right away ..." Scott was about to continue talking and go up the stairs, but Isaac cut him off.  
"Can I sleep with you?" He said sheepishly. "I've had nightmares lately and don't like being alone ..." He smiled lightly at Scott, hoping the man in front of him understood.  
"Um ... yeah sure! You can sleep on the bed. I'll take the armchair!" Scott smiled, scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed.  
Isaac stopped smiling. He only looked deep into his eyes.  
"Um ... Come on. We're going upstairs. You need to rest." The blonde just nodded and followed Scott to his room. He already knew the room from other times he was here, but he looked around and admired the youthful room.  
"Do you need something to wear? A t-shirt to sleep in, a boxer?"  
"Won't fit ...", Isaac looked around absentmindedly. "I'm fine. Don't worry."  
Scott laughed softly and nodded in agreement. Isaac was taller than he was. He wouldn't fit in his normal clothes.  
"Wait a minute!" He grinned and disappeared from the room.  
As long as he waited, Isaac examined the guitar in the room, then sat on the bed and looked down at himself. He wasn't feeling well. Not that his wounds still bothered him. He was totally filthy and his t-shirt was torn.  
Then Scott came back and put some clothes on the bed.  
"They're all too big for me. My dad thought he could do something good, but he doesn't even know my size ... So ..." He scratched the back of his head and looked down at Isaac, who was dirty and wore ripped clothes.  
"I'll let you have a bath," he smiled and pointed to the bathroom.  
Isaac smiled slightly and then nodded before Scott left, but came back faster this time.  
"Enjoy yourself and relax a bit!"  
Now Isaac smiled a little wider, took his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom without closing the door.  
Scott watched him go and watched the blonde undress and throw his things in the corner. He couldn't do anything with these anyway. Then he took off his pants and soon his underpants. Scott didn't look away. He was fascinated by the sight. He felt the heat rise in his face and he blushed. //Damn...It's definitely not just the smell....// He forced himself to look away and instead paced the room before straightening the bed. He had brought pillows and blankets from the other room and put them on the bed next to his things. Then he took the time to concentrate his thoughts, from the naked Isaac on why Isaac was so weird and why he had lied. Then he texted Stiles.  
/ Isaac is taking a bath now. I'm totally confused ..... Why is he so weird? But only since Malik was at school ... /  
Scott threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes.  
Cora had shown Stiles a room to sleep in. From below he could hear Derek arguing with Isaac until Isaac left. He didn't think it was good for Derek to suppress the boy and decided to play the adult and confront the adult.  
He sighed slightly and sat on the rickety guest bed that stood in the corner of the room. Except for a small desk with a lamp and a small closet, there was nothing else in this room. Some time had passed and the loft became quiet.  
He took a deep breath and then got up to go downstairs. He probably wouldn't sleep here anyway, and he didn't have his pillow with him.  
Once at the bottom, Stiles dared to look around in the loft.  
"Can't you sleep?" Derek suddenly asked out of nowhere and Stiles hit his elbow on a wall in shock.  
"Ou! God Damn it, Derek! You almost scared me to death !!" The man put his hand on his heart.  
The wolf raised his eyebrow questioningly when he came out of a dark corner, only dressed in sweatpants, and stepped into the light.  
Stiles had to swallow at the sight and then scratched the back of his head.  
"No .. I can't sleep. But it's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway."  
"About what?"  
"Isaac."  
Derek raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"You shouldn't be that hard with him. He's going through a tough time i think and he doesn't want to talk about it. He's your beta. Maybe you should just respect that. So then I go back up and ... sleep. .. or something ... "While he was talking, Stiles had already walked towards the stairs. Maybe out of fear of Derek's reaction or because he really wanted to sleep? No, definitely not.  
"Stiles!" Said Derek sharply and the boy stopped.  
"Maybe you are right."  
Stiles raised both eyebrows in surprise.  
"Am I?"  
Derek stared at him, then waved him over. Then he pointed to the couch.  
"I can't sleep too."  
"Um ..." Did Derek-prefer to leave me alone-never in good company-Hale wanted him to keep him company?  
Somewhat hesitantly, Stiles ran to the couch and sat down. The wolf sat next to him and for what felt like hours, they were only silent.  
"Why can't you sleep?" Stiles finally asked to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"Too many thoughts."  
"Ah..."  
It was going to be more difficult than Stiles had thought until Derek continued.  
"I'm worried about Isaac. He's my last beta. The first one I made a werewolf. But he moves away from me. And that's why I think you're right."  
Stiles was silent again and let the words go through his head.  
"So ... then maybe you should change your attitude? I mean, if you manage to reveal your feelings and thoughts to me, then you should be more honest and not so rude to people you care about."  
Derek just looked at Stiles. He didn't look angry. Stiles swallowed and saw Derek's hazel green eyes. His heart was pounding and it seemed to echo in the high walls of the quiet loft.  
"And why don't you sleep?"  
That question made Stiles a little uncomfortable. Almost no one knew about his pillow problem, so he tried to talk himself out.  
"Oh you know .. I .. um .. I have trouble sleeping, so it is not easy for me to fall asleep."  
Derek raised an eyebrow questioningly. He knew Stiles was lying.  
"Come over." The man got up and asked Stiles to follow him.  
They went to the big bed and Derek lay down on it. "Come here. You're part of the pack."  
"aaaaand now?" Stiles heart beat in his ears.  
"Just come here," Derek sighed impatiently, and Stiles took that as an order and lay as far away as possible.  
"You need something specific to sleep, don't you?"  
The human looked at the wolf with wide eyes. How did he know?  
"My Pillow...."  
After a while, just looking at each other and Stiles wondering whether it was uncomfortable or should be happy to lie next to the man he liked, Derek suddenly slipped up to him. The boy didn't mind and just let Derek put his muscular arm under his head. For some reason, Stiles just snuggled up to the Alpha's chest and just looked at him a little confused for a while. The older man's regular breathing and regular heartbeat tired the boy, and at some point he fell asleep without his pillow.  
Derek had also fallen asleep. For reasons that are inexplicable to him at the moment, he had the feeling that he could simply open up to Stiles and feel good.  
Scott woke up to his alarm in the morning and noticed that he had fallen asleep on the bed. He originally wanted to sleep on the chair because Isaac wanted to sleep in his room. Speaking of Isaac. He tried to sit up but was stopped by something. When he looked aside, he saw Isaac, who had snuggled up to him and had put his arm around his stomach. He had just lay down next to Scott in a boxer shorts and fell asleep right away. At that moment, he looked so peaceful. Scott couldn't help smiling and lay down again. Then Isaac hugged him tighter.  
Scott looked at him for a long moment and brushed a fine curl from the blond's face. At that moment, he found him beautiful. It wasn't the Omega smell that fascinated him at that moment. It was the boy's skin next to him, the warmth that came from him, his body and yes, the smell too. Scott had to admit that he felt more for Isaac.  
It was difficult for him to wake the boy up, but they had to get dressed and go to School.  
"Isaac," he whispered, stroking the beta on the cheek.  
Only a slight whimper came back.  
"We have to go," smiled the Alpha. He would have preferred if they had could stayed that way, but unfortunately they couldn't.  
"What is ..." Isaac slowly woke up and blinked at Scott.  
"We have to get up."  
Isaac rubbed his eyes and then sat up.  
"I'm sorry...."  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"That I just went to bed with you."  
"Oh .. it doesn't matter. I said that you can sleep in bed. Unfortunately I fell asleep when you were in the bathroom.", Smiled the black-haired man and got up from the bed.  
Isaac just smiled.  
The topic has been kept silent since then and they dressed silently.  
"Stiles!"  
The brunette rolled over to one side and went back to sleep. Drool ran down his cheek, directly onto the pillow  
"STILES!" Derek yelled now.  
"How ?? What ?? Who's dead ??", the boy startled and looked into the serious face of the Alpha  
"Oh, it's you ...", yawned Stiles. Then he realized that he was still in Derek's bed.  
"Get up. We have work to do! And you have to go to School!" Commanded Derek and disappeared.  
"Yeah yeah ... Now pretend nothing was last night .." Then he realized something. He had slept in bed with Derek. And he had slept well. The blood rose in his head and he blushed. // I have slept with Derek - leave me alone and don't annoy me - Hale in a bed ..// Then he looked after the man. His feeling of following Derek's mood told him that it left the wolf completely cold and it broke his heart a bit.  
When Stiles left the loft after washing, Derek looked after him and sighed softly.  
"What's going on nephew?" Peter said from a corner and crossed his arms. "Do you miss him already?"  
"Shut up. We have work to do."  
But the Alpha had to admit that he had really enjoyed the boy's closeness and that it was the first time that he had been able to get that close since they first met.  
He sighed again, this time because he was annoyed by Peter's grin.  
Stiles drove to school, where he met Isaac and Scott. He was wearing one of Dereks T-shirts that was far too big for him and he noticed that Isaac was also wearing one of Scotts, that fitted really well, because it was one that was too big for Scott himself.  
"Good morning you two," he yawned.  
"You look funny!", grinned Scott and put brotherly an arm around Stiles shoulder.  
"Morning...", Isaac yawned too.  
"Nothing noticeable tonight?"  
"Nope, slept like a baby."  
"In the Loft? Did you have your pillow with you?"  
"No? .." Okay. How should the Human explain that now? He couldn't just tell that he had slept with Derek. "Stop! Stop! Stop! We only slept in one bed. Together. In one bed. And we slept!" He suddenly burst out and Scott and Isaac looked at him wide-eyed.  
"You have what?"  
"Packbonding, I guess," the beta added and shrugged. "I have often slept in Derek's bed when I was not feeling well or he was worried. Back then with Erica and Boyd ..." He fell silent.  
"Okay .... So packbonding .... like ... Yesterday night with us?" Scott raised an eyebrow. Somehow, he hoped his last night with Isaac was more than just packbonding.  
Isaac was silent for a few seconds.  
"Something like that ..." he just muttered, knowing that Scott had heard him, then smiled slightly and then said goodbye.  
"I still have a conversation about yesterday, since I just ran away. Got to go earlier. See you later!"  
Scott sighed and Stiles grinned at him.  
"Yeah? What was last night?"  
"Yes? And what about you ??" The Alpha gently punched Stiles on the shoulder and laughed.  
"I talked to Derek. Then he led me to the bed. He knew I couldn't sleep and ... I could sleep Bro. Sleep properly. Although ..." He paused and lowered his voice . "True in Derek's arm, nestled against him ... But I slept." Then he smiled at the memory. Until he remembered that he was probably the only one who liked it that way.  
Scott grinned broadly."Aha?"  
"Nothing, 'Aha', dude !!", Stiles now punched his brother on the shoulder. "What about you and Isaac now?"  
"Nothing!" Scott shrugged. "I fell asleep on the bed while he was bathing ..." At the memory of the naked Isaac in his bath, Scott had to smile widely. "Well!" He continued quickly. "I actually offered him the bed and he just lay down to me and snuggled up to me without waking me."  
"Uiuiuiui!", Stiles laughed and they entered the school together.  
Scott playfully hit Stiles on the shoulder again.  
They entered the building and everything was normal. Naturally. In one night, nothing could have happened, the two thought and went to their classes.  
But nothing happened the next day either and the rest of the week was very quiet. Too quiet.  
No sign of the other pack or Malik.  
At that time Isaac was also relaxed, which only confirmed Scott that Malik had something to do with his behavior. It itched his fingers to just ask Isaac what had happened and then remembered that Isaac didn't want to talk about it and he accepted it even if it worried him. He hoped that Isaac would open on his own and entrust it to someone. Maybe even him.  
A week and a full moon had passed since Malik was bitten and the whole pack was starting to get restless.  
"What's that all about? We crawl and keep our noses, ears and eyes open and they don't even do anything. Shouldn't we be looking for them? I don't want to hide anymore. I want to get rid of them!" Aiden whined one day when they were all sitting together in the school canteen.  
"We'd all like to ... But we can't just go looking. Derek and Cora are looking for them and haven't found anything yet," Lydia sighed, resting her head on her hands in frustration.  
"But that means that Malik survived and they only want to prepare him for life as a werewolf right?", Stiles then interrupted the silence.  
And there was silence again. The Human was right.  
"Damn. Then they are one more and there is nothing we can do but wait," Scott replied and everyone sighed.

Isaac was just glad at the moment that nobody had tried to get out of him how all this could happen. Maybe he could just keep it silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you continue to look forward to the next chapters ...


	6. Maliks Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik has a plan to get Isaac for his own and he would be able to defeat Scott, the true Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it. little bit more action.

And the very next day, something happened.  
The Hale / McCall pack met as usual in front of the school and chatted. Nothing important or specific today. Nobody expected anything until a certain smell rose in Scott's nose. He stopped and the others turned to him questioningly.  
"What's going on, Bro?" Asked Stiles.  
"Malik!"  
Isaacs Blood almost froze when he heard the name and he could now smell it too.  
"He is here. Here at school!", He shivered and crossed his arms protectively over his chest.  
"We'll get him !!" Aiden roared, but was stopped by Scott  
"Stop! Nobody's doing anything here. Stiles, try to reach Derek. We'll all stay together. He's probably here alone, so he can't do much against us!"  
Stiles was already typing wildly on his cell phone and the others nodded in agreement. Only Aiden snorted.

When they entered the building, Malik was standing in the middle of the corridor, waiting for them.  
"Hi Isaac," he just greeted the blonde beta. He stood there, so confident in a new leather jacket and grinned very confidently, as if he were the best and strongest.  
"Malik ..." Isaac nodded in disgust and the pack stopped at the door. Other students had to run around them.  
"Can we talk somewhere where aren't that many people? Just the two of us?" Asked the newly wolf and winked at Isaac.  
"Nobody goes anywhere with YOU alone!" Growled Scott, standing protectively in front of the blonde. "We're going together. Everyone!" He ordered and Malik just grinned and went ahead. Scott and the others close behind him, Isaac in the middle.  
At the moment there was no training on the lacrosse field, which is why they had gathered there.  
"So what do you want to say? And why should we listen to you?" Stiles interrupted the silence and crossed his arms. "How do we know you're not alone here?"  
"I'm going to school here." Malik laughed and put his hands on his hips, which now showed his claws. "I just wanted to talk to Isaac. What I have to say is none of your business."  
Aiden and Ethan had their claws and teeth out too and their eyes glow in bright blue. Malia was already getting ready to fight and Kira already had her hand over her belt.  
"Stay calm!" Scott grumbled, clenching his fists. "We don't believe a word! You're responsible for Isaac's behavior lately, don't you?"  
Isaac only sighed softly and also extended his claws. Even Malik's presence made him nervous. He was afraid that everything would come out now, but why should Malik give it away when he has no pressure left?  
"I don't know? Maybe I'm making him nervous?" The enemy was still grinning, his eyes fixed on Isaac.  
"I don't want to have anything to do with you. Just go away with your pack. They're like your new family now, aren't they? Replacement for mom and dad !!" snorted Isaac angrily.  
"That ... I told you in confidence, my dearest Isaac." Malik grinned now, his eyes on the floor in disbelief.  
Scott was looking back and forth between the two when Malik's eyes turned yellow and he shouted at them.

"No! Stop!" Screamed Scott, but too late.  
Aiden, Ethan and Malia attacked the new one and Kira had pulled her belt, which was assembled into her sword.  
"STOP!" Scott howled now with shimmering red eyes.  
The three attackers immediately stopped and Malik managed to wound Ethan's arm, which went to the ground in pain.  
"Why Scott?" Aiden shouted and watched angrily as Malik ran away.  
"Now he will definitely get his pack !!", the older twin shouted at the Alpha. Ethan's wound was already healing and they tried to calm down.  
"We could have finished him!"  
"That has no value. Scott did the right thing. We need the Alpha. Without their Alpha, they are powerless! That's how we find them.", Derek's voice came now and they all turned to him. "For his alpha he is just an unimportant character that can be replaced. Just getting rid of him makes no sense!"  
Aiden took a deep breath and tried to accept that they had lost this battle, but the war was still going on.

The school bell rang and in each class they had to justify why they had missed the first lesson.  
"Why are we still going to school for today? We could do a lot more," wailed Stiles, trying to figure out how to catch or defeat the pack.  
"You heard what Derek said. We should keep our feet still and continue as before. That was a little dropout, but maybe it gets us on the right track," Scott explained and looked over at Isaac, who was obliquely sat in front of him in the class. His thoughts back to him and Malik and what had happened there.

After School they met at Derek's.   
"Did anything else happen?" Asked the older one.  
"Nope. Nothing." Stiles shrugged. "He never came back to school either."  
Derek just grumbled and folded his arms as usual when he stood at the window and stared out.  
"But he will definitely come back. He is literally obsessed with Isaac," Malia shrugged and sat next to her father on the couch.  
"He's not!" Isaac grumbled, leaning against one of the pillars. "The guy is just crazy."  
"Crazy about you," Stiles grinned until he realized how Scott was doing during the conversation. Like Derek, he had his arms crossed and looked sourly around.  
"But seriously! He could be really dangerous now that he's a werewolf!" Added the Human to amuse Scott's mood, but it didn't seem to work.  
"Go home first. The best thing is to get back together. Malik will probably come back and next time, not alone." Derek just grumbled and turned to his pack.  
"Stiles. You stay here."  
"Huh. Why?"  
"Because nothing has changed in the situation. If it does, it has gotten worse. Malik knows that you are part of the pack. So you are just as in danger as the rest of us!"  
"Yes, well!" Stiles scratched the back of his head and looked over at Scott, who was about to leave the loft with Isaac.  
"He's right Stiles. He can protect you better, especially if Cora is here too," he nodded to his best friend.  
"Well, well." Stiles nodded too.  
"Isaac? Don't you want to stay here too? I think you're safer here," Derek said then and his beta turned to him.  
"Thanks, Derek. But we can do it. The more people stay here, the greater the risk that more of us will be caught. Or not?" Isaac smiled slightly and went to the door.  
"Are you all taking care of yourself okay?", Lydia said only and left the loft, together with Aiden, Ethan and Danny.  
Derek nodded. In some way, his beta was right. On one side, it was better to split up, on the other side, they were weakened by the division.

Meanwhile, Malik had gone to his pack.  
"Why aren't you at school?" Laughed the Alpha.  
"There was a little argument with the Hale / McCall pack. I wouldn't have had a chance."  
"Oh ..." The Alpha stopped laughing. "Then are you too weak?"  
"I ..." Malik searched for words to defend himself. "I'm not weak!" It shot out of him and he left the hiding place.  
One of the other betas was standing outside and had noticed everything.  
"What are you looking at, Travis?" Malik growled angrily.  
"I've heard everything. You know, our alpha has always been like this. You can't show weakness. If you get into a fight, you should win or die instead of living in shame," said the older wolf.  
"I hate that. I'm a werewolf for just a week and should face a whole pack? A pack with a True Alpha, a Wercoyote, a samurai with a sword and a bunch of betas ... AND another alpha! ! And a fucking banshee! Who should have a chance as a beta. I would like to be the Alpha. Then we would just finish them up instead of crouching and hiding! And then Isaac would be mine. "  
Travis just grinned.  
"You know there is a way for you to become alpha?"  
"How?"  
"Kill Rannek!"  
"I should kill my Alpha? Why?"  
"Because then you get his power. And then you are the Alpha! But be careful. Many have tried this before you. The pack is constantly changing. Before we accepted you, someone else who didn't follow Rannek died while trying to kill him. "  
Malik thought for a moment. That would be his chance. His chance to win against Scott and claim Isaac.  
"So ... why should I believe you? I'm inexperienced. And if I could kill Rannek, wouldn't you want to kill me? To become Alpha yourself?"  
"Tse ..", Travis laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've had a long life as a wolf. I've seen many alphas that have perished and many that have gone mad with power. Some that have become so powerful that they only become monsters like Deucalion. The alpha of an alpha pack. I don't mean to take power. I submit and live a long life as a beta. "  
"And why should I take the power when it's so bad?"  
"Maybe you are different? You need the power for your goal. Either you take it and reach your goal. Or you stay a beta and miss your chance. Your chance of this Isaac boy who is so precious to you."  
Malik thought again. He wanted power. He needed it. He had to kill Rannek. With such a powerful, experienced pack behind him, Derek's pack and a True Alpha wouldn't stand a chance against him, right?  
"So ... are you helping me?" Malik grinned.  
"No..You have to go through it alone, boy. I'll be your beta. But if you fail, I don't want to be your accomplice who has to stand up for it." Travis patted the brunette on the shoulder and disappeared into the forest.  
"then stay where you are!" Malik called after him. "I don't need you. I'm going to kill Rannek!"

Malik disappeared into his own apartment for the night and worked on his plan on how to kill his alpha, which was very powerful.  
// I have to trap him. Without the others getting a clue of it ... But how? //He thought all night until he noticed that the sun was rising again. He saw the sun and blue sky outside and thought of Isaac.  
Grinning, he sat up on his bed and considered.  
// I could use Isaac. I'll get him and his pack. They will fight against the betas. Rannek always lets everyone fight for himself. // Now he laughed and got dressed. He couldn't go to school normally because the pack would track him down, but he just had to find a time to find Isaac on his own.  
Which, however, became more difficult as they all took care of him. // I'll ambush him ... At some point he'll have to go somewhere alone.//  
Grinning further, he drove his car towards school and already imagined how his plan would work out.

He drove into the parking lot and chose a gap further out to take a look around.  
He already saw McCall and his people and Isaac. Grinning, he watched them and remembered that he still had something against Isaac. So he texted him.  
/ Come to the parking lot. Otherwise I'll post the video./, he just wrote.  
Isaac's heart started pounding wildly as he took out his cell phone.  
"What's going on Isaac?" Asked Scott, who had just noticed it, worried.  
"Nothing ...", Isaac lied, knowing that the Alpha knew he was lying.  
"I have to go ..." And the blonde disappeared into the building and Scott raised his eyebrows questioningly. Until they ran into the building too but Isaac was gone.  
"Stiles. Something is going on here again! Isaac is acting so strange again."  
"Do you think Malik is here? Can't you smell or hear him or something?"  
Scott concentrated on the whole area when he heard the man's breath and his heart, which was pounding with joy.  
"In the parking lot !! Guys!" He called out all together.  
"Malik is here. And I think he's after Isaac!"  
"Where is he?" Kira asked slightly nervously.  
"In the parking lot"  
They ran back towards the parking lot and saw the brunette as he put his arm on Isaac's shoulder and led him to his car.  
Isaac turned to look at Scott in fear and Malik did the same, but grinned at the Alpha.  
Then he started mumbling, knowing that Scott could hear him.  
"I'll take him with me. Follow me if you want. Try to save him. I'll take him. I'll claim him for myself. He'll be mine and he'll call me his Alpha !!", Malik laughed and pushed the now trembling Isaac towards the car.  
Scott's blood was boiling. His eyes were already shimmering red.  
"I'll follow him !!", he grumbled and ran to his bike.  
"Scott wait !!"  
Everyone ran to their vehicles and followed Scott, who was driving just behind Malik.  
Stiles managed to drive next to Scott and call out to him.  
"What if that's a trap, Scott ?? His pack's definitely waiting for us !!!" he roars.  
"I don't care !! I have to save Isaac. And maybe we can beat them. If we can find them!" The wolf called back. "Call Derek !!"  
Stiles furiously hit his steering wheel, took out his cell phone and, despite his attitude, called Derek.  
"What?" Derek grumbled on the cell phone.  
"They have Isaac. We're on the road towards the forest where the Nemeton is. Can't stop Scott. You have to come !!"  
Derek sighed annoyed and just hung up.  
"Just hang up, best move!" The Human grumbled and drove on after Scott. Spread out behind him in several cars, the rest of the pack.


	7. No matter how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting, tears and Wounds. How can they get through this. Malik is more Powerful now. But powerful enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so damn sorry. I just can't write fight scenes Dx I hope you like it anyway ...

They reached the barrier, at the edge of the forest, in the forest in which the Nemeton was hidden. No one ever found the Nemeton simply by searching. They bypassed the barrier and entered the area that only smelled of the enemy.  
"They're trying to take the city from here," growled Derek, who joined them a short time later.  
Many of the pack swallowed, some looked around and picked up tracks. The forest of the Nemeton exuded an uncomfortable silence.  
"He must be somewhere here. His car was over there on the edge of the forest! He can't be far," Scott looked around furiously. He had to find Isaac. He tried to focus on his hearing. He tried to absorb the smell, but the different smells of the forest mingled. "We have to find him!" He growled.  
"Slow, slow, Scott!" Stiles tried to calm him down. "We'll find him. I don't think Malik is going to hurt him."  
"He said he wanted to claim him for himself Stiles ... He has bad intentions with him and I won't let that happen."  
For a moment everyone was quiet when the silence was broken by a voice that everyone knew.

"Scott." Isaac asked searching. "I'm here. Back here ...... Here's a hut!" He sobbed.  
"Isaac !!" screamed Scott, concentrating only on the blonde's voice. He recognized the Scent of the omega between the different smells and followed the trail. "I smell it. It is not far!"  
"How can you smell it?" Derek grumbled, because even he couldn't smell the Scent exactly.  
"I think that's a mate thing." Stiles shrugged.  
"What do you know about mates?", Derek asked.  
"Don't know. Was just a feeling..A thought." And they followed Scott through the bushes and trees.

As they got closer, they found a place where none of them had ever been. A large clearing, similar to the one in which the Nemeton had grown. On the edge was a hut that looked shabby, old and dilapidated on the outside.  
They slowed down and listened. They looked around, but there was no sign of Isaac, Malik, or the rest of the pack even they could smell them now, very well.  
"He is here. I can feel it."  
"Scott!" Came a scream from behind the hut.  
The Alpha quickly ran.  
"Scott wait, that ..." But he was already gone. Stiles snorted in exasperation. "..It's definitely a trap."  
And he was right. Suddenly Scott was heard screaming in pain and the howl of several betas.  
"Scott." The pack ran after the delta and found itself in a large field. Scott in the middle of fighting. They were surrounded by the betas of the opposing pack and outside, Rannek, the Alpha, Malik and Isaac were on his knees in front of them, tears ran down his cheeks and he had scratches on his chest. He must have been forced to call him. That thought made Scott's blood boil. His eyes shimmered red, the hair on his cheek grew and he showed his claws and teeth.  
But none of them, not even him, could easily pass the betas.

"That was a good idea Malik. Now we all have here and we can kill them all!" Laughed Rannek, ready to damage and confident, with the feeling that he had already won.  
Malik smiled weakly and rested his eyes briefly on Isaac, who was trying to free himself to help his Alpha.  
"Thanks..."  
Then he noticed something. A glimmer of hope in Isaac's eyes because Scott had almost made it through. He screamed for Isaac.  
// I have a plan to do ... Now! //  
Malik sneaked up on Rannek from behind.  
"Everything is going well so far, isn't it?"  
Rannek grumbled.  
"You call that good? He defeats my betas!"  
In sheer rage, he clawed into the shoulder of his hostage, which cried out in pain.  
"Well ... He's been distracting long enough," Malik whispered.  
"distrac .... ??"  
Rannek couldn't finish his question. Blood ran down his chest. Disbelieving of what had just happened, he let go of Isaac, who quickly crawled forward to get to Scott. The opponent's blood on his face.  
Malik, his hand soaked in blood, just stood there laughing.  
The Alpha was holding his throat. The blood flowed and he turned to his latest beta in shock.  
Malik had cut his throat. He had sneaked up from behind.  
"I'll have your power!" The brunette roared now and everyone turned to him. Some betas widened their eyes in disbelief. Others grinned, including Travis. Malik had probably done it with such a simple plan.  
Rannek tried to say something, but couldn't. At that moment, Malik gave him the coup de grace.

"NOO !!" screamed Scott. He couldn't believe Malik had dared to do that and that as a new werewolf.  
Isaac had gotten up and transformed to help his pack fight when he also noticed the murder.  
Now the man who had frightened him and threatened him as a human had come to such power.  
"I'm the Alpha now!" Roared Malik.  
A couple of his betas were still looking at him in disbelief. Another group, with Travis, joined him and grinned.  
"Finally one who got rid of Rannek!" Growled one of the betas.  
Others looked at him with contempt.  
"Anyone who doesn't want to be part of this pack, with me as Alpha, should die with Scott McCall or disappear immediately !!" roared the new Alpha.  
Some looked at him in shock. Others looked over at Scott, who was getting ready to fight with his pack of Him, the True Alpha, an Alpha, a Coyote, a Kitsune, several betas, and a Banshee.  
"Are you crazy? Without an experienced Alpha, I'm not fighting this pack!" Shouted one of the betas.  
Malik just grinned. Then he nodded to Travis, who then raced towards the wolf and killed him immediately.  
The remaining ones, there were 3 betas, pulled away and disappeared into the forest.  
"That would have been done," grinned Malik, who enjoyed feeling the power within him.  
"Do you think we'll just let you go on? Even if you're an alpha now, we won't let you harm Isaac or anyone in our pack!" Yelled Scott, getting ready to attack Malik.  
When he was about to start running, the remaining betas stood in his way.  
Travis struck at him, others dispersed and attacked the others.  
"Stiles! Run! Run into the forest. Hide!", Derek called after the human and stood protectively in front of him. Two of the betas had surrounded them and Derek fought them off whenever they tried to get past him. But they had little chance against an alpha.  
Scott had boxed through to Malik and was fighting a hand-to-hand fight.  
"I always get what I want !!" Malik shouted. "I said that to Isaac and I'll tell you again! I. Get. Always. What. I. Want!" With every word, he struck Scott, who was soon on the ground.  
"I won't allow that !!" The True Alpha looked to the side, where he saw Isaac fighting one of the betas but already injured. It was an older werewolf, probably a born wolf, who had a lot of combat experience.

Stiles ran. At his side, Lydia, who couldn't control her voice well enough.  
"To the cars!" Lydia shouted.  
"But the others !!"  
"We can't help them right now, Stiles! Run!"  
Behind them was a werewolf hunting them, but Derek was right behind him chasing him..  
"Leave them alone! I'm your opponent!" Roared Derek, who jumped at the wolf and pushed him to the ground.  
The fight dragged on. No one knew exactly how long they were there, but the sun was already setting.  
Kira was on the ground, protected by Malia, who fought off the one beta they were now fighting.  
Aiden and Ethan fought against someone as tall and strong as they were when they joined together as Alphas.  
Lydia and Stiles were safely in Stiles Jeep. The werewolf who hunted them was stopped by Derek. Allison tried to shoot the wolves with bows and arrows from afar, but was blocked and fast, a beta had reached her and knocked her down. She couldn't help now anymore.  
Isaac was now fighting against Travis, who quickly hit him. He was visibly weakened by the wounding of the former Alpha Rannek, who didn't want to heal.  
Scott took a deep breath when he had a second's rest before Malik tried to hit him again. But he fought back and pushed the new Alpha away. He breathed violently and concentrated on making his wounds heal.

"We have to put an end to this!" Malik roared in rage. He ran as fast as he could to Scott, who held his claws protective infront of him and scratched him, hit him, and then he made it. He hit Scott on the head.  
Everything blurred around the True Alpha. He went down and doubled over in pain. A juicy flesh wound gaped on his head.  
The last thing he saw was that Malik had run to Isaac, grabbed him and threatened him.  
"Enough!" He howled. His betas followed immediately and the fight ended abruptly. Everyone stared at him.  
"I have Isaac." As he would suspect, the McCall / Hale pack would no longer fight if he threatened one of them.  
"If you don't want him to be seriously injured, go to the side and let me go!"  
Isaac tried to fight his way free, but Malik clawed him lightly and Isaac whimpered.  
"Let him go!" Growled Derek, who had reached the clearing some time ago.  
Scott just lay there on the floor trying to get up.  
"Let ..... go!", He pressed out.  
"Scott ..." Isaac whimpered.  
Malik pressed his claws further into the neck of the beta, who groaned in pain.  
"Scott, Scott, Scott .... We both don't want him to get hurt, so I'll go. And I'll take him with me!"  
"You will never get away with it!" Scott shouted now and tried to get up again.  
"We'll see. I'll become more powerful! Much more powerful!" Malik laughed. Some of his betas were now going ahead. He grinned at the McCall / Hale pack again, Isaac in his clutches, and then he disappeared.  
"ISAAC!" Scott just called after him, before his own pack hurried to help him.  
"We have to find him !!"  
"You need to rest first! He won't kill him. We know that for sure! We'll find him. But first, we have to recover ourselves," Derek growled to calm him and Scotts eyes filled with tears.  
Stiles and Lydia came running out of the forest. They originally wanted to see how the fight developed.  
"Scott! Bro, what happened?" Stiles ran to his best friend and helped him up.  
Meanwhile, Ethan had taken Allison out of the forest and carried her to the cars.  
"Malik. He's got Isaac ... Again ..." Scott hated himself. He had let Isaac be taken away. Again.

Next time, he would stop Malik. No matter how.


	8. I'll find him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik being an asshole. Poor Isaac and angry Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally. I managed to write the next chapter.

Isaac didn't know how long he'd been traveling with Malik. Escape was pointless. There were still too many wolves to stop him. Alone, no chance.  
He didn't exactly know which day it was. They hiked through the forest, here and there. If they kept moving, they would be more difficult to find for Scott and the pack.  
"What do you want from me, Malik?" Isaac sighed sometime when they had retired in a clearing. The sun went down and a cool wind blew through the trees.  
"You know that," grinned the Alpha, pushing Isaac to the ground, who landed on his knees. He looked at the boy in horror.  
"What the..."  
"We take a break. I'm sorry if I'm a little rough with you sometimes. But you have to learn to obey. You have to learn to listen to your alpha."  
"You are not my Alpha!" Isaac growled, but he was also relieved.  
"We'll see about that. I have had some explanations from Travis. And I will become more powerful. And then Scott and Derek can no longer save you. And a banshee, I will also be able to defeat." Malik laughed now and lay down on the cold, dirty floor.  
Isaac, still on his knees, snorted and then sat next to Malik, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms crossed in front of it. Again the position that gave him some security.  
"Don't you want to sleep?" Yawned the Alpha and stroked the blonde's back. His hair stood on the back of the neck and it shook him at the touch.  
"Can't sleep." A short answer.  
"You have to. We'll go straight on tomorrow morning."  
"You sleep .. I can take it. I can't run away anyway ..", Isaac murmured now and put his chin on his knees.

Meanwhile at the McCall / Hale pack, Scott was almost freaking out.  
"We have rested long enough! How long do we want to wait? He's gone three days now, Derek. Three days!"  
Scott hit the table and only got a growl from the Alpha.  
"I know Scott! You're not the only one to worry about him!" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"We need a plan. We have to fight them, but despite being four people less now, they're still too many."  
"I know ..." the true Alpha sighed desperately.  
"They were not in the city, in the part of the forest, as before or near the school," Stiles burst out, and he leaned on the large wooden table in Derek's loft with both hands. "How do we want to find them?"

"I catch the scent everywhere ... But they are on the move.", Malia came in, who had set herself the task of looking for the enemies as a coyote in the forest.  
"Keep looking. Keep an eye out. We can't do more than that. And you still have to go to school!" Derek grumbled and then sighed. "Meanwhile Peter, Cora and I keep looking."  
"I can't just go to school! Do you know how hard that is? With the thought of Isaac being held captive somewhere, by an alpha?" Scott's voice shook. He could hardly bear the thought.  
"I know. But he's still learning. At some point he'll make a mistake."  
"But he has experienced betas, Derek!", Stiles interfered again.  
"We have to rest and clear our heads. Tomorrow, after school ...", Derek emphasized. ".... we'll keep talking!"  
Stiles snorted his nose that his statement was probably completely ignored. "Fine!"  
"Fine!" Replied the Alpha just as defiantly.  
Scott just sighed.  
"You're right. We'll all stay together again ... Stiles, you'd better stay here again. I'll be fine at home."  
Stiles nodded and crossed his arms, as Derek did.

When he got home, Scott lay down in his bed and immediately his mind wandered back to Isaac.  
// Where are you ... I hope you're fine. //

Stiles and Derek were back together in the wolf's bed. The Human had no idea how that came about again. Derek had lay down and when Stiles couldn't sleep in the guest room, he had gone downstairs and just lay down with Derek, who hadn't minded.  
"It won't become a habit ...", Stiles grumbled and snuggled up to the older man, as if out of habit.  
"Not when you sleep at home again ...", Derek said simply and closed his eyes as he hugged Stiles and held him tight.  
"Derek?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why are we doing this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well ... That! We cuddle."  
"I can let go of you if you want." Growled the wolf.  
"No! ..... No ... I'm fine. Good night."  
"Fine!"  
Stiles had his eyes closed, but he could clearly feel that Derek was smiling.But the thought that Derek seemed to like lying with him in such a way that it didn't leave him completely cold made Stiles' heart beat faster and he couldn't fall asleep.

This night was a long, difficult night for both of them. Again. Scott whirled around, thinking of Isaac.  
Stiles pressed his face, embarrassed, against Derek's chest.

\--  
The next morning, the alarm clock rang very early and Scott got up immediately. Just as he had lay down the night before, he got up again. He hadn't slept one minute.

School took too long. Everything was taking too long. Scott could have lost his mind if Stiles didn't keep teasing him.  
"We'll find him."  
After school, the True Alpha sped over to Derek's loft, only to get the bad news that they hadn't found anything.  
Then suddenly, Scotts phone rang.  
\--  
It was the next morning when Isaac opened his eyes and woke up in Malik's arms. He freed himself from the grip and it shook his whole body again. Touching Malik disgusted him.  
"Good morning." Grinned the brunette, running his thumb over Isaac's face.  
"Leave me alone!!"  
Malik just grinned. He's been in a good mood so far.  
However, after they had been on the road for a while, he lost this mood.  
"Why are you so grumpy. Get used to the fact that you now belong to me. And forget your old pack!"  
Isaac had looked sad or angry the whole time. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to go back to his friends. He wanted Malik to disappear and get his normal life back, as normal as a werewolf was.  
"I don't belong to you! I will never belong to you. Malik. My friends will find me."  
Malik grinned, but then got angry.  
"You are now for the fourth day with me. And lo and behold! None of your so-called friends turned up here. We are in the same forest. Even if it's a very large forest, shouldn't your oh-so-great True Alpha have found you long ago? I am your alpha. And I would never let you down! "He growled.  
"You will never be my Alpha. Let alone that you will be a smart Alpha at all, or a strong one!" Isaac roared now.  
And then Malik's brain switched off for a moment. The rage overran him and he knocked down Isaac, who landed on his knees in pain.  
"What the..?"

"You want to see what kind of alpha I am? You want to see my strength? I'll show you. And I get stronger with it !!"  
Malik went to one of his unimportant betas and slit his throat without warning. He breathed in and out as if he had just inhaled drugs. In fact, he'd just killed his Beta and seized his powers."I'm getting stronger. This one was too weak anyway!" He laughed.  
Isaac was in tears now. In shock, he looked at the Alpha with his blood-red eyes.  
"You are insane !! Why should I follow someone like you?" Isaac yelled in horror. Would he end like that too? Would Malik ever think he was too weak? Or would Malik just lose interest and then kill him? Or would he kill him for not following him? Too many questions now shot through his brain and his breathing became fast and erratic.  
"I don't want you to follow me like a simple beta, my dearest Isaac. I need you to bear new betas for me! As I said, I had Travis explain a lot to me. Also what a true Omega is. An Omega , as you are."  
Isaac looked at him questioningly and wiped tears from his face.  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a trembling voice and when Malik had explained everything to him, as Deaton had done to Scott, the bloned was speechless. His lips were trembling and he didn't know what to do with this information.  
"Me? ... A..An Omega?"  
"Oh yes .. And you, my dearest, will give birth to my children and thus make my pack and me stronger!"  
Isaac was trembling all over.  
"Never .." he managed quietly.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Never, I said! Scott will find me. That will never happen." His eyes widened when Malik just smiled at him. That disgusting, evil smile. This well known strange look, the alpha had since the very beginning.

"So much better ...", the bigger one mumbled now and took something out of his pocket.  
"you can call your pack."  
He threw a cell phone in front of Isaac's knee and grinned.  
The blonde grabbed it immediately, wondering why he was allowed to and called Scott.  
Malik knelt down next to Isaac, grabbed a few of his curls. A little whimper escaped Isaac when the phone rang on the other side.  
"Just tell him where you are, that I have you ...", whispered the brunette into Isaac's ear, who was trembling all over his body now.  
"Yes?" It appeared on the other side. The voice, very worried and stressed, calmed the blonde Omega a little.  
"Scott ......", Isaac whimpered.  
"Isaac!! Oh my God. Where are you? How are you? I...."  
"Scott. I'm sorry.... I.. I was just too weak.... He shouldn't....."  
"shh Isaac... It's okay.... I'll find you.... I would send out an army to find you!! Isaac... Just keep calm and don't let him harm you okay? Be strong. I will Rescue you!"   
Scott's words in his ear, was letting tears falling from Isaac's cheek.  
"Scott... I l....."  
He was interrupted by Malik who took the phone away.  
"you can come. Come here, find him. Find me. I'll show you my power. I'll show you, how he is going to become mine."  
Isaac was trying to ceep calm like his alpha said. Yes. Now he figured it out. Scott was his Alpha. Not his Pack Alpha, but the Alpha to his Omega. That was it. But now he was sobbing so hart, not knowing if he could handle this whole situation. He was trying to tell Scott his feelings. He didn't wanted to become Maliks Omega.  
Scott anger grew with every word the enemy spoke, till the call was hang up and he stands there in silence. The others looked at him in shock.  
"Scott?" Asked Stiles carefully.

Scott's eyes glowed red.  
"I will find him ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The next chapter contains rape / non-con elements.


	9. He knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac getting hurt and Scott is angry af. Sad Derek, hurt Stiles and a little Action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i couldn't make it last week. Really sorry. So here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.

"What's the plan?" Asked Stiles as he had to run after Scott who had stormed out of the loft.  
"I'll find him. I know where to find him !!"  
"But ...you searched for days ..." Stiles had to pause for a moment, as he ran out of breath before he continued to chase after the wolf. Behind them the rest of the pack that followed them. "... And found nothing ...!", The human gasped.  
"I now know how ... I know how to find him."  
Scott stopped at the edge of the forest and looked back at the entire pack.  
"I focused on my nose and ears ... but I have to listen to my heart. I have to listen to my feelings. I think I love him, Stiles." A big smile formed on the Alpha's face. "And so I'll find him."  
The pack looked at him in amazement. For some of them it conjured a slight smile on their faces.  
Derek had to smile too.  
"He's his soulmate."  
Stiles couldn't believe his ears.  
"So it really does exist!" He stated.  
"Of course .." Derek shrugged. "And now. Let's get Isaac back!"  
Everyone nodded and Scott ran forward, all of his senses focused on Isaac. As if he knew exactly where he was and where he was going, his heart led him in the right direction.

"You will be mine!" Malik roared as he roughly pushed the kneeling Isaac to the ground and leaned over him.  
"I'll never be yours! Let me go!" Isaac shouted. He clawed into the dirt and tried to crawl to escape, but the Alpha grabbed him by the shoulders and rudely rolled him onto his back.  
"You're not going anywhere! Scott won't be able to save you! You're mine!"  
"No ..." Malik's words brought tears to the beta’s eyes. "I'll never be yours. And I'll never stop fighting back."  
For a split second, the two just lay there, Malik's hands still on the blond's shoulders. Then, quite unexpectedly, Isaac hit him on the nose with his fist.  
"You lousy ..." Malik took a short deep breath and began to laugh.  
"You think you have a chance against me? Travis!" He held Isaac's hands by the wrists above his head and turned away. "Keep watch. And .. try to stop them as long as you can. I would like Scott to see what is happening here!" Smiled the brunette and then turned back to the Beta below, who was wriggling and trying to free himself.  
"Sure ..!", Travis yawned, showing no interest in what was happening. So he assigned the other betas to their positions and their tasks and moved himself into the woods.  
"So and now that we are alone, my dearest Isaac, let's have fun!" A diabolical smile crossed Malik's face as he ran his free hand over the blond's chest. Then he wandered all over his torso before he slipped under Isaac's dirty Shirt and touched him along his sides over the bare skin.  
He leaned down to Isaac and inhaled the smell of the beta.  
"Wonderful!"  
Isaac himself was trembling all over his Body and he turned his head in disgust. Every touch, every breath he had to endure from the enemy made him wanna puke.  
"Stop touching me!", hi hissed.  
Malik licked his lips when he tore off Isaac's shirt and he could see the bare torso of the beta.  
"Beautiful .." he muttered as he started kissing the blond's neck, licking it. He ran his tongue over Isaac's collarbone and with his free hand he began to play Isaac's nipple.  
A low whimper escaped Isaac's lips and he tried again to free himself. When he fidgeted too badly, Malik suddenly stopped.  
"Leave me alone .. Let go of me ..!" The blonde hissed again.  
Malik's look was unimpressed, but the blond's struggle annoyed him. Without warning, he slapped Isaac in the face, who was now looking to the side in shock and whimpering in pain.  
"Stop it. You have no chance!", Malik grinned and continued to take care of Isaac's body, as he was calmer now.  
The pain throbbed in Isaac's cheek and a small tear ran down his face onto the cold earth.  
After enjoying himself with Isaac's chest and upper body, he left his nipples red and swollen from sucking and licking, he grinned, satisfied with himself.  
Isaac lay there crying and with his eyes closed. He tried to concentrate on something else. He tried to forget what was happening. He tried to concentrate on Scott, but it hurt too much. The thought that Scott could see him like this right now was unbearable.  
When Malik turned him roughly onto his stomach and fixed his arms behind his back, his head hit the floor once and he pressed out a low moan of pain when someone came into his head. His father.  
He tried to compensate for the pain that he felt, whether physically or mentally, with the pain that his father had inflicted on him, physically and mentally.  
"And now ..." Malik interrupted Isaac's thoughts. "... comes the real fun."  
Isaac heard a belt open and a button and the zipper.  
He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tighter.  
"Please ... Please don't!" He pressed out through clenched teeth. "Please, Malik, don't do that!"  
He now felt his pants and underpants being torn off and he pressed his forehead into the dirt. "Please!" He yelled.  
No answer, just a hand that squeezed one of his cheeks tightly. Isaac whimpered at the touch. Begging was of no use. He could have guessed too.  
After what felt like an eternity in which only his butt was squeezed and pushed apart, Malik let go of his arm, which was being held behind his back and Isaac took the chance and tried again to free himself forward, but he was caught by Malik's claws, so hard that he cried out in pain and the blood ran down his legs.  
"Don't move. Now it's getting particularly interesting!", Malik grinned and licked Isaac's neck, who was shaking all over.  
"Stop it ..." Isaac moaned, digging his claws into the ground.  
Malik licked his lips again and forced two fingers into Isaac's mouth to moisten it with his saliva. The blonde choked at the taste from Malik's fingers in his mouth and more tears left his eyes. When Malik took his fingers back, Isaac took a deep breath to keep from throwing up, but he didn't breathe as those fingers circled around his opening.  
//No. No. No. No. No. No. No. //  
Malik pushed one finger inside first and Isaac cried out in digust. The Alpha added a second finger, scissored them, to open up the Beta, who was trying to suppress all kinds of noises and moans.  
And just at the moment when Malik tried to penetrate with his prick, Isaac burst into tears.  
//Isaac... Just keep calm and don't let him harm you okay? Be strong. I will Rescue you!// 

Scott's words echoed in his head now. Over and over again. His alpha would come and save him. He knew it, he felt it.  
He took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes wide, his golden yellow eyes glowed and he screamed. He howled as loudly as he could and when he was done he hit Malik with full force, who went down.  
He was about to go on the Alpha when, not too far away, he heard a howl that he knew only too well.  
He quickly pulled up his pants and ran towards the forest, but the enemy grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground.  
"Let go !!" Isaac growled angrily.  
"Never!", Malik yelled in anger. "You belong to Me!"  
The Alpha had a crazy look in his eyes that frightened Isaac. He kicked the Alpha, but he clutched Isaac's leg, who screamed in pain.

"He said, let go!" Someone suddenly shouted and the beta looked full of hope and joy into the red glowing eyes of the alpha, his alpha, Scott.  
And behind him, his friends and family.  
Aiden dragged one of the betas from the opposing pack they'd defeated along the way.  
"Are you deaf? He said let go!" Grinned Derek, who stepped out, with folded arms and blood-red eyes.  
Malik reluctantly let go and howled for his betas that came from every corner of the forest.  
Even if there were only 8 or 9 left, they were strong opponents.  
Derek stood protectively in front of Stiles and Scott ran towards Isaac, his gaze focused on the enemy.  
Isaac ran up to Scott and pulled him immediately into a hug.  
"Scott..Thank god. You found me!"  
"I said I will.", Scott smiled and stroked the blond's face with his hand. "Isaac ..."  
He stopped when he noticed what Isaac looked like.  
His Hair where a mess. His shirt torn, his belt and pants were open. It was covered with dirt everywhere. Under his fingernails was the earth he had clawed into. His eyes. His eyes, beautiful to Scott, were bloodshot from crying.  
"What did he do to you ..." Scott whispered, taking in the smell that was attached to Isaac. It didn't get done, so the True Alpha sighed in relief.  
"I'm gonna kill him ...", the Alpha mumbled very quietly and smiled at Isaac.  
The blond's eyes widened.  
"Scott .. Nothing happened ..."  
"Hadn't I've been there early enough, something might have happened."  
"But still ... we don't kill anyone.", The beta called exactly that back into Scott's mind and it made him smile.  
"You are right."  
"Do you want to continue standing there?", Malik laughed, gone mad and Scott broke away from Isaac and pushed his Omega behind him.  
The others were already fighting and Malik was now attacking Scott.  
"Isaac. Go in cover!" Scott yelled, who had now shifted and was running towards Malik.  
The claws flew, there was a loud howl and the fight continued.  
Isaac had pulled on his jacket, which he had been carrying with him for days. The presence of his two alphas gave him strength and fighting spirit again and he now was fighting Travis.  
Scott was embroiled in a heated battle with Malik, and Derek and the rest of them fought their way through the betas.  
Lydia and Stiles had withdrawn into the forest and were hiding behind the trees.  
Now during the fight, one of Maliks Betas raced into the Woods and catched up with Lydia and Stiles.  
The Strawberry blonde tried to scream, but the Wolf hitted her against a Tree.  
Derek was fighting a strong born wolf, when suddenly Stiles came running out of the Woods, carrying Lydia in his Arms.  
"Help!", he shouted and ran directly in the Direction of Derek.  
"Stiles!" Derek shouted and with a force, he knocked down the enemy and he ran to the human. Behind them, the beta that hurt Lydia.  
"What happened?"  
Aiden and Ethan took care of the pursuer.  
"I'm okay.", Lydia said and she relied on Stiles.  
"You're not okay!", Stiles argued and he leand her against a Tree.  
"Stay near by me. I'll protect you!"  
"Derek.."  
Stiles looked deep into the Eyes of the Alpha and than nodded, when Derek runs forward to fight an Enemy.

Scott was pushed to the ground and Malik laughed.  
"I think I've found your weak spot. It's not just Isaac who matters so much to you, right?"  
Before the True Alpha could say anything, Malik ran away.  
"Hey! Where are you going! I'm fighting you. Don't run away."  
Scott got up again and searched the battlefield for his opponent. His gaze wandered over Malia and Kira, who were protecting each other, Aiden and Ethan who fought two of the betas together, Allison who was hiding in the forest and shooting arrows and he saw Isaac fighting Travis. He was wounded but had a good chance.  
He searched grimly, but Malik was no longer to be seen. Then he saw Stiles and Lydia, who were standing a little further back, behind Derek, with their backs to the forest.  
"Stiles !!" Scott yelled, too late. Derek turned around and startet running in Stiles direction.  
A dark figure appeared behind the human.  
Stiles went to the ground, barely breaving.  
Derek's eyes widened. He couldn't make out any heartbeat coming from the human.  
"I'm.... Im gonna kill you!", he shouted at the enemy.  
Malik escaped and flee in the woods. The two alphas right behind him.  
Scott was so angry, his eyes brightened red, right behind him. Derek, with tears of anger and sorrow in his eyes after him.  
"I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna kill you.", he screamed after Malik and followed his Delta, chasing the enemy.  
Isaac took Stiles on his Lap, as he reached him and stroked his Head. Travis wanted to follow, but was stopped by the twins.  
The remaining betas, weakened and injured, surrounded the pack and then Lydia stood up again and she screamed.  
A sound wave from the banshee hit the opponents and knocked them back. She left everyone unconscious.  
Running after Malik, Derek had just one thought. He thought Stiles was dead. He thought he could never see him again and open up to him, telling his feelings.  
Yes. His feelings. He knew. He always knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one is the last one.


	10. They laughed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry. Really. I'm so unbelievably sorry, that this took so long. I had a lot of stress and other projects going on, but I made it.  
> So and now in advance. I'm not good at writing lemon, any more than fighting and action scenes.

After a while Scott and Derek lost track of Malik. For a moment they where just standing there, trying to avoid their feelings about what happend and their rage.  
"We have to find him. Fast. I'm gonna kill him, Scott. For what he have done to Isaac and..." He couldn't say it out loud. "He is dead Scott...."  
"Derek...Maybe...Maybe he isn't." The true Alpha couldn't find the right words. Maybe his best friend was really gone. What would he do without him? Without his brother. And now they where standing there, searching for Malik instead of being there for Isaac and Stiles.  
Tears filled his eyes, when suddenly the known Scent of Malik came to his nose.  
"We have to find Malik first! And then we....We will figure something out. We get through this together, Derek."  
Derek nodded. He also catched the Scent and suddenly, the opposing Alpha stood before them.  
"You don't have to search any longer.", he laughed and pulled out his claws and fangs.  
"Let's get this over, now!", Malik growled then.  
"Yes, you're right. We have to put an end to it!"  
Scott and Derek did the same, and they growled at the bad Alpha.

They were fighting, for what felt like, forever. After a while, Derek and Scott had herded Malik back to where Stiles had fallen. The others looked over at them in shock and took cover. Malia and the twins had got ready to fight again and Isaac took Siles protectively in his arms, who still seemed lifeless in his arms.  
The fight continued until Malik finally went down. He didn't stand a chance against two alphas long enough.  
"Now ....", Malik started, trembling. "Let's end this shit ..."  
Scott reached out with his claw, his eyes sparkling red. Derek, on the other hand, attacked immediately .  
He took off. He was aiming right at his throat when, just before hitting him, he clenched his hand into a fist and slapped him right in the face, causing the enemy to fall on his back.  
His face grimaced in pain, Malik looked at the alpha.  
"You're going to die !!" Derek yelled.  
"Stop!" Scott suddenly howled and put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Stop, Derek. Go to Stiles ...", he said gently and then turned to the enemy.  
The black haired man looked at the True Alpha and gasped. He was stopped, but Scott was right. He should be with Stiles by now.

"You ... aren't killing me?", Malik asked confused, who had managed to get up and get on his knees.  
"No." Scott replied curtly. "As bad as it may sound from me ... But you don't deserve such a quick, simple dead."  
The enemy looked at him in confusion. After what he'd done to the pack, wanted to do to them, didn't they want to kill him? Didn't Scott want to kill him?  
"So this is the Scott McCall I've heard of. The famous Hale / McCall pack ..." Malik then laughed softly and propped himself up with his hands on his knees as he looked up at Scott.  
"I don't care what you've heard. And I don't care what you say when you're gone. I'll spare your life because we don't kill anyone. But you will leave this town! You will go as far away as anything possible and ... " Scott glared at the boy in front of him with his alpha red eyes. "You will never come back here, or just think about our pack."  
Malik swallowed and then got up.  
"Okay ..." The boy couldn't say more than his gaze, which was filled with doubt, contempt and even fear, wandered over the pack. Once, his gaze stayed, the last time on Isaac, when Scott growled at him and Malik wanted to turn away forever.  
"Malik!" Scott called after him again and the brunette stopped and looked at Scott questioningly.  
"Never come back here. If we ever see you again in Beacon Hills, I'm not stopping anyone from killing you!"  
With that warning, Malik disappeared into the forest forever.  
Now the True Alpha also hurried to his best friend, who was now in Derek's arms.  
"Stiles ..." Derek was close to tears. He could ... No ... He didn't want to believe it. Stiles couldn't be dead. Not now.  
"Stiles!" He captured his voice. "You are not dead .. you cannot be dead." His thoughts wandered off to his family, of which only Cora and Peter and now Malia were left, whom he had almost lost. And now should he lose Stiles? Skinny, defenseless Stiles, whos only defense was sarcasm?  
Derek put his head on Stiles' chest and listened. He listened very carefully.  
"Stiles, come on. Stay with me! We need you! I need you... I like to cuddle you know?" And now Derek laughed a little, tears falling from his eyes. "Don't know if i ever can sleep again, without you..."  
All oh them went silence. Lydia and Kira hugged supportingly, when they suddenly heard a little, just a small, low laughter.  
Dereks eyes went wide, when he heard a silent, weak heartbeat, coming from the boy in his Arms.  
"Didn't know you are so fluffy and emotional. That's cute.", Stiles smiled weak at him. And Derek knew nothing better to do than pull the boy, with his moles and his dimples and those perfect brown eyes, to his chest and hold him tight.  
"Stiles!", he sobbed.´, holding the Boy tight to his Heart.  
"God damn it, Derek! Are you out of your freaking mind?? I'm hurt and...this hurts!", Stiles laughed and hugged the bigger one back.  
Scotts eyes went teary too, as he pulled Isaac happily in his Arms, who instantly hugged back.  
"Scott....", he murmured into his Alphas shoulder, full of hope, happiness and Love.  
"You okay?", the slightly smaller one asked and Isaac nodded.  
"Now I'm fine."  
Scott beamed and .. He couldn't explain why .. He took Isaac's face between his hands, looked into his beautiful blue eyes and kissed him. Their lips touched with passion and their hearts synchronized in a loud, steady heartbeat.  
"Isaac. I love you! I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again!"  
"I was trying to tell you on the phone...." The Blonde just smiled wide into the face of his Alpha. The Alpha to his Omega.  
"You don't have to say anything..", Scott smiled back. "Now we have to get Stiles into a Hospital. I'll call my mom."  
It was over now. The opposing Pack was gone. Malik was gone, hopefully forever, Stiles was alive and Scott found his one and only Love, his Soulmate.  
On the way to the Cars, Scott held Isaacs Hand and called his Mom, who became sick of worry about Stiles.  
They dropped him of in the Clinic and Derek stayed with him, until Stiles' father arrived, to support his son.

Isaac and Scott arrived now at Scotts House and Isaac grinned.  
"Home sweet home..", he murmured, surely knowing, that Scott had heard him.  
Scott looked at him with big, hopeful eyes.  
"So are you moving in?" He grinned broadly.  
"Yes. Absolutely." Isaac laughed until he looked down at himself. "I definitivly need a shower first.."  
"Yeah..", Scott laughed and they entered the big house, in which Scott had grew up.  
When they got up, they went to the bathroom. Their eyes couldn't be averted from each other as they got closer and closer and their lips met.  
Scott pressed his lips to the blond's and the feeling overcame him that there was nothing more beautiful in the world.  
Isaac opened his mouth slightly for him, who accepted the invitation and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and playfully explored the inside.  
The omega let Scott in and played with his tongue around the other's until saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth.  
Scott licked over Isaacs lips, who gasp slightly, full of lust and let the Alpha biting his under lip lightly. His Hands wandered over the muscular but thin body of the bigger one till he shoved them under the Shirt Isaac was wearing.  
Isaac did the same. His Hands where now on the neck of the Alpha and he pressed Scott into a deeper kiss, when he clawed his hand into Scotts dark hair.  
The smaller one grabbed Isaacs bum and got a little moan from the other. He smiled in the kiss, when they suddenly seperated and stared at each other for a second, smiling.  
"Shower?", Isaac grinned.  
"Definitivley.", the Alpha laughed.  
Scott helped the Blonde out of his clothes, as the omega did the same for him.  
And now Scott could see Isaac directly in front of him, completely naked. His Body was so thin but he was well build and muscular. His skin was white and soft, and Scott couldn't take his eye off of him.  
"You're so beautiful..", he breathed and Isaac laughed, as he also looked at his Love. Smaller but well build either. His dark skin and the muscles made his legs weak and he layed his Arms around Scotts neck to pull him in another kiss.  
The water dripped over their Bodies, as they were kissing under the waterfall. Scott lightly touched Isaacs bum, to not harm him in any way.  
"What are you doing with your Hands?", Isaac stopped the Kiss and looked at Scott questioningly.  
"I'll caress you, gently. I don't want to hurt you in any way ... And I'm .. not sure if you really want this after ... well, you know."  
Isaac raised an eyebrow.  
"Scott." He took his hands off his Alpha and put them on his hips. "I will probably sound like Lydia, but .. Do I look like a nun? Just because Malik touched me doesn't mean I don't want it. Especially not if it's you who touches me."  
Then he put his hands gently on Scott's cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. "I know you won't hurt me, my Alpha!" He breathed before bringing a gentle, light touch of a kiss to Scott's lips.  
"Argh..Damn it!!", Scott growled and than slammed their lips together and grabbed the blondes ass roughly, squeezing his cheeks, kissing him all over his chest and neck, getting a loud moan from Isaac, who thankfully clawed into Scotts back.  
"Yes, Scott. That's what i meant.",he breathed sharply, kissing Scott again, passionatly.  
"Lube! We need lube!" Remarked Scott suddenly. "Wait a minute!" He ran out of the shower and bathroom and hurried into the bedroom.  
Isaac was breathing hard, his lips red and swollen from kissing, and let the hot water flow over him. Than he laughed. He was really going to do this.  
His first time. And thankfully he could have it with his Soulmate.  
Scott came back really quickly, a trail of water behind him.  
Isaac smiled widely and happily welcomed Scott back as they glued themselves together and kissed again.  
The Alpha opened the lube with one hand, without seperating from Isaacs lip and put some in his other Hand. When he went down he squeezed the Omegas cheeks again, forcing them to seperate. With the lubed finger he drawd little circles around Isaacs rim. The Blonde gasp lightly and whimmered lustfully into the kiss.  
Scott bit his under lip. Isaacs voice and body, drove him crazy.  
He pushed now slowly one Finger inside his Omega and explored his inside. A low groan escaped Isaacs mouth and he closed his eyes, whilest his hands, wandered down his Alphas body, just to welcome his limb in his Hands. He massaged it a little and gave him long, slow strokes, what brought Scott to moan a little louder.  
Now he added slowly the second Finger, trying not to hurt Isaac. He made a scissor-like movement to spread open the blondes inside, to prepare him.  
"Mhmm..Scott...", Isaac whimpered lustfull, their heads on each others shoulder. They where dripping wet from the Shower, the water running down their naked, hot bodies.  
After adding a third finger, Isaac moaned louder and Scott got hard, it hurts him lightly.  
"Isaac. I..can't wait anymore...may i now?"  
"Please, stop being so kind and give it to me already. I want you!" The last few words where breathed lowly in Scotts ear, as his Eyes got red and he turned Isaac so he faced the Wall.  
Scott placed his hard, now thicker limb at Isaacs Opening, teasing him a little, with poking on the entrance.  
"Stop, teasing me..", Isaac whined lowly and than, Scott entered his inside and he screamed out in lust.  
Scott was now slowly moving in and out, letting Isaac moan with each thrust. the Omega felt pain first, but it was quickly gone, when the overwhelming feeling of Scott inside him, felt to good.  
Pain became pleasure and his moans became louder, with each time, Scott thrusted himself inside of him.  
The Alpha groaned with every movement he made as Isaac's bottom wrapped tight around him.  
"Isaac..!", he growled. He started moving faster, getting loud moans from his Omega, who had pressed his Hands on the Wall of the wet shower, his head hanging down, his eyes closed, feeling the pleasure.  
"Scott...I want you to...My...Please." , Isaac cried out, but the crying almost turned into a scream when Scott took his penis in his hand and stroked it quickly and firmly. At that moment Isaac threw his head back.  
"Ahh.. Scott..", he moaned, earning a loud groan from his Alpha.

The water flowed, enveloping the couple in hot steam. You could hear groans and two bodies clapping together. They were completely out of their senses and neither of them would have thought that the first time with the person who belonged to one would be so beautiful.  
After a while, Scott got faster and faster and Isaac couldn't control his voice anymore.  
"Scott !!", he moaned his Alpha's name, over and over again.  
"I'll be ready soon .." moaned Scott.  
"MhhMmmm..Ahh .. Me too !!"  
And Scott came in Isaac, filling him up with his juice and the blonde spilled on the wall.  
A loud screamed moan escaped the Omegas lips, when he felt the thick, warm stuff, filling him.  
Out of breath, Scott put his head on Isaac's back and clutched him tightly.  
Isaac just smiled, gasped, and bowed his head down again.  
"I love you, Isaac," breathed Scott.  
Isaac laughed softly.  
"I love you too.  
The dark haired one pulled out and Isaac whimpered at the feeling of loss. Then he turned to Scott and they kissed long and passionately. And after they seperated, they grinned at each other.  
"Now a shower?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally hope, you enjoyed it. This was the last official Chapter. I think I made a good end and I really hope you feel the same about it.  
> Maybe...eventually...or in any case...i want to write a BONUS Chapter about how it went with Derek and Stiles. I would appreciate your comments if you would like to have that too.  
> Thank you for readin my shit


End file.
